Time Heals All Pain
by Anony01
Summary: In a boarding school where Pokemon and humans stay together, Aiden has been comfortably thriving in school: He had amazing grades, was on a sports team, and even had a girlfriend. Until one day that he met a gardevoir, the same gardevoir that he had dated 3 years ago, had transferred in to his school. Together, they must learn to leave the past and re-become "friends".
1. What Is She Doing Here!

I yawned as I woke up in the morning.

_Good grief... _I thought, trying to recollect what happened yesterday. Unable to summon any hints about yesterday, I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Aiden." My roommate said.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Tired huh?" She said, flipping a pancake over.

"Yep," I said. My roommate was a braxien. She was extremely intelligent despite being a couple of grades lower than me. We went to a boarding school and I ended up with this student, rather than my girlfriend because we had an age gap. They try to prevent relationships between students by placing them according to age and gender, which I find pretty dumb.

"Here you go," Anna said. She placed a plate in front of me.

"This looks really good," I said, feeling myself gaining consciousness. "Wait, you used the stove again?"

"I already explained to you that we are saving on electricity." Anna huffed. "Plus, I used Ember to get the gas stove to turn on."

"Oh, I thought you used the electric stove," I mumbled. "Smart thinking."

"Hmph." She said, sitting across from me.

"You're really cute when you do that." I teased, knowing she hates it when I compliment her. She blushed while eating her pancake.

"Shut up, pedophile." She said.

"Woah, okay there." I laughed. "You're an eighth-grader going into high school and I'm a junior. The age gap isn't even that big."

"You're so annoying," Anna said, giving me a dirty look.

I finished my portion and placed the plates into the sink.

"I'm heading out early," I said, retreating to my room to get my backpack.

"Okay," Anna said. I brushed my teeth, fixed up my hair, and changed into something more presentable. After I looked at myself in the mirror, I grabbed my shoes and sat on the floor. I heard the sound of water running in the kitchen,

"Thanks for doing the dishes, I'll do them tonight for dinner," I said while putting on my shoes. "Remember to lock the doors. You remember the last incident-"

"Yeah, I know!" Anna cut me off. "I'll lock the damn door."

I smiled to myself and left my dorm.

"Morning!" A lucario said. I waved back and continued my way to the lecture hall.

School has already begun a month ago. Schoolwork has begun ramping up due to college applications. I have already started during my sophomore year, so this year I'll be touching up all essays. My feelings were darkened by the thought of scholarships.

_Actually, I've never actually heard back from any programs I applied to when I think about it... _I thought. If I don't get enough money, I won't be able to continue my studies. I ventured down the campus through the woods. Typically this portion of the grounds was prohibited, but the upper-classmen all used this path as a shortcut. I stepped into the paved path and walked down the calming woods. The campus was protected anyways, so I won't be attacked or anything here. I continued to think about the things I had to bring to the lecture, trying not to forget anything.

_Crap... I think I forgot to go to the lost and found... _I thought, snapping out of my trance. _Oh no... hopefully, nobody threw it out or anything. I don't think anybody would want to take my knee pads anyways... maybe I should go after my lectures today. I'm going to see my friends tonight anyways so I have time to do my papers as well... yikes, I still have a history paper to finish._

After a good ten minutes of walking, the road brought me back onto the main road of the campus. I already see some students piling into the building.

_Freshman here, a freshman there. Oh, a sophomore... more freshmen... _I thought as I pushed passed the underclassmen. I eventually made it to my lecture hall where the professor had almost begun speaking.

"Sup." I nodded at Coffee. Coffee's name was actually Hannah, but I called her Coffee because of her brown, long hair.

"Good morning." She said. I made my way and sat down next to her. I glanced at my left to see Ori, my other human friend.

"Has he reached his morning prayers yet?" I mumbled as the professor dimmed the lights.

"He has..." Coffee said, taking out her notes. "He said that we would all appreciate the gift of technology. Something rare amongst the elders nowadays." I chuckled and rested my notebook on the foldable chair.

"Good morning, everyone." He said, walking around the podium. "Today... we'll be talking about the idea of quantum computers and their functions. We'll be exploring the idea of their algorithms and what makes them a very powerful today and in the future. Same drill as always, I don't care if you don't listen, if you are on your phone, or even if you're sleeping. Heck, you can even leave if you want. But you damn make sure you all can write papers that can be above a sixty-five. All right, let's begin."

Leaning on my right arm, I couldn't help but phase out during some parts of his rants. I am a good note-taker, so the majority of the time I am fine during lectures. This school is very college-based, where they try to prepare us for college as best as possible. They have intergraded lectures into our class schedules in order to show us how class in college maybe. We have our standard classes in the classroom alongside with our lectures. I mindlessly watched the professor drone on about algorithms and computational mechanics. I won't lie, but I found some of the things he said quite interesting. However, due to sheer exhaustion, I could bring myself to get enough energy to _look _interested.

An hour quickly passed. As the bells rang from the outside (the bells were controlled by selected music majors), I got up to my feet and packed up my notes.

"I'll see you around," Coffee said, picking her things up.

"Yep," I said as she left. I sighed and left the building as well. It was around noon, so I figured I should eat something before the second lecture started. After that, I will be free for the rest of the afternoon. I didn't have any classes or lectures during the weekends, so that's perfect. I went around the building where all the food stands where.

_It's already crowded... _I thought, glancing at the number of people in front of the best food stand there was. I wouldn't be able to get food from the pizza stand, so I settled for the sushi station.

"Hi, Mr. Fukishi," I said, as I approached the manager.

"Welcome back, Aiden." Mr. Fukishi greeted. "The usual?"

"Yeah, the California Scorpian Roll," I said. He took the food from the back of his trunk and put it on the table. I gave him two dollars as a sign of appreciation.

"Take this calpico drink." He said, placing the bottle on the counter. "You'll need it for the rest of the day."

"You sure?" I asked. "This is like three bucks."

"The school pays me, it's fine." He said, making sure nobody was around. "It's not like I care if one student doesn't cough up money to pay."

"Thanks, Mr. Fukishi," I said, taking the bottle. I made my way to the lawn where I settled my things down. I opened the bottle and started to drink. The sweet water filled my tastebuds. It tasted like sweetened milk that was watered down.

_Still surprisingly good. _I thought as I ate my lunch. I looked at the campus where other students were engaged in sports. Our school had the best soccer, hockey, and volleyball team. Our basketball team wasn't great. I wanted to try out, but the coach said I was too short for his liking. He did offer me to be a manager, but I didn't want to take the pity-position. I finished my lunch quickly and checked the time. I still had half an hour before my next lecture, so I decided to look at the gym if I could recruit anybody to the boy's volleyball team.

_I highly doubt that anybody good would show up. _I thought. _Maybe that Hitmonchan I met early... but he can't set well._

Our volleyball team had the highest standards for players. Our school was number one in the region anyway.

_Maybe if I grow a little taller I would be an outside spiker... or maybe even opposite... _I pondered. I swiped into the gym and glanced at the volleyball section. As I predicted, only a couple of students have preoccupied the court. I leaned against the railing.

"Here to recruit more students?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to a shiny gardevoir. It was Miku.

"Quite frankly, yes," I said, glancing at the human students playing. "We've been running short on players. What are you doing here?"

She showed me a weight she was holding.

"I thought of increasing my jump height." She said.

"I'm still surprised those feet of yours could withstand jumping." I chuckled.

"Maybe if I kick some sense into you, you will change your mind." She said. I shrugged.

"You should come to see the girls volleyball tryouts sometimes," Miku said.

"You got better players?" I asked.

"There is a freshman that joined recently who is really tall," She said. "She's like five feet eleven or something."

"That's good for the team," I said. "You don't have many blockers anyways. She could play middle."

"She can," Miku said, smiling deviously. "We should have a match against the boys one day."

"You sure you want to face guaranteed defeat?" I chuckled.

"Yeah right, we are going to be the ones defeating you," Miku said. "I'll talk to the coach about it, I'll see you around."

With that, she left. I gazed at her flowing skirt as she left. I turned back to the court. Nobody was playing anymore.

_I guess I'll head back now. _I thought as I walked across the gym. I passed the turning gates and rounded the building. More students were piling up in the hallways.

_Good grief... _I thought as I navigated through the sea of students. I reached my room and stepped in. I glanced around the room and didn't find anybody I knew. I made my way towards the back of the lecture hall.

_I guess I'll just go back home and put my stuff down before heading off for volleyball. _I thought as the professor started to talk. _I wonder what Anna will make for dinner tonight... maybe if we are tired we can go to the dining hall or something..._

Break~

"I'm back!" I called.

"Welcome back," Anna said, sitting in front of her computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I put my things down. "Didn't you have class today?"

"I had one during the morning and afternoon." She said, typing something. "I have a lecture tonight, so I won't be coming back for dinner as always. Dinner is on the stove if you are hungry."

"You really shouldn't have crammed yourself with so many courses," I said, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "Do you need help from your senpai?"

"No," she said. "Also you're not my senpai."

"Oh! So you do have one." I teased.

"Go to hell." She said, annoyed.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious.

"I don't have one!" She growled. I laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, Anna," I said, petting her. She smacked my hand away.

"Go fuck your self with your dildo collection," she joked.

"I'll do it with yours." I said, leaving her alone. I got my gym bag from my room. I looked at the mirror to check if my hair was still doing okay.

"I'm heading off for practice," I said to Anna.

"Okay. Be home by ten." Anna said strictly.

"What are you? My mom?" I said. "But I'll be back. If I don't, I probably got caught on the short path again."

"Why don't you just go the long way?" She said, annoyed. I closed the door gently and went downstairs. I opened the lobby door and felt the gentle cold air stroke my face.

_It is getting colder... _I thought, huddling my thin sweater. _I guess that's what you can expect from a September weather._

I stepped into the patch of grass and proceeded on the previously paved route. The sun had already started to set and it was getting dark.

_Office office... here I come..._I thought. I skipped over to the building. I whistled as I opened the double doors. I climbed up the stairs to the office.

"Hi," I said to the person at the desk as I made my way to the lost-and-found. I rummaged through the box. As I searched through the box, I finally found my pair of knee pads.

_Thank god, I don't have to dive with my bare knees anymore. _I thought as I put them into my bag. I stood up and turned around to see a gardevoir talking to the manager. The gardevoir was around my height and wore a long white dress. Her hair was grown longer than a traditional gardevoir.

_Woah, she's really pretty. _I thought as I prepared to walk out of the office. _Kinda reminds me of somebody..._

"Aiden!" I heard. I wheeled around.

"Yes, Mr. Prince?" I said. The gardevoir turned to me.

"This is a transfer student-" The man said.

The next few words stopped my mind. My body froze from the words I heard coming out of my teacher's mouth.

"Her name is Emily-"

Time stopped as I looked at the gardevoir. The very same hairstyle and eye-shadow that I had been used to be seeing for three years have suddenly appeared in front of me this very moment. I had sworn that I would never meet this student ever again, with the passionate hate I had back then. I watched as the gardevoir frowned at the sight of me. Could it be possible that she recognized me? My mind was spitting random thoughts of recollection as I tried to calm down.

_What is she doing here?!_


	2. Growing Discomfort

"Sorry?" I repeated.

"Emily is a transfer student to this school." He said. I flicked my gaze to this gardevoir and back at my teacher. "Your dorm is vacant for one more student. I will be putting her with you and Anna. I'm sure you guys won't mind?"

"I uh- Shouldn't Anna's opinion be factored in?" I asked, nervously.

"She has already requested that an extra person be add to the dorm." Mr. Prince said, going behind his desk. "Are you guys getting along?"

"Of course!" I said. "Maybe I'm just too nice that she doesn't trust me."

Mr. Prince chuckled. He gathered some paperwork and came near me.

"You're always a good kid," he whispered. "I trust you. Do me a favor this time. Show this student around." With that, he pulled back and told Emily to sign things. I could tell she was a little hesitant at first, but she signed it anyway.

"Ok, get along you two." He said, ushering is out the office. "Office is closed and I'm leaving." With that, he locked the door and left. I stood there awkwardly with my knee pads and bag.

_What the fuck? Why is Emily here? I have practice... _I glanced at Emily who looked bored. _Grrr... I don't want to be in this position. I should just ditch her. _I then remembered Mr. Prince saying that I was a good kid. _Screw conscience..._

"So..." I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm asking what you are doing here?" She said, looking at me with one eye.

"I came to this school since I left middle school," I said, feeling my chest get tighter.

"I transferred here, is there a problem?" She said.

"Actually, yes," I said firmly. "The fact that now we have to live in the same dorm."

"I didn't have a choice." She huffed. "I would rather live with a Muk with a nice attitude than you."

"What do you have against Muks?" I said, appalled.

"Nothing, I just would rather live one rather than you." She said, glaring at me. My heart raced in frustration.

"Whatever," I said, shouldering my bag. "I'll show you around. I'll show you where the dorms, class, and where the diner is and that's it. I got somewhere else to go."

"Hmph!" She said, crossing her arms.

_Fucking ass_... I thought. I felt a sharp slap to my face.

"Don't you dare ever call me that," Emily said. I rubbed my cheek where the blood was clotting up.

"Whatever," I said, pushing the door. I made sure to not open the door for Emily.

_God damn... I can't believe she is here. Especially after what had happened... _I thought. Emily's arm tightened up. _So she remembers too..._

We both walked to the lecture halls.

"Here's the lecture halls, yadayada," I said. A couple of students were looking at us weirdly. "You should have got your schedules... there's the room numbers, all lectures are here."

"I get it." She said.

"Then why don't you go explore this campus yourself." I shot back.

"How about you stop being a jerk first?" She countered. I huffed and walked over to the lunch stands. Emily trailed behind with a distance.

"Food is here," I said. "Dining hall is there if you want to eat inside." I purposely didn't want to walk over there because it was far. That would mean I have to walk back to the gym, which would take up more time.

"Why can't we go there?" She asked, innocently. _This bitch..._

"The diner is closed currently," I said.

"That's bullshit." She said. "What kind of diner closes at eight? I think humans must be reminded not to lie to their superiors." She pointed her hands at me but suddenly crumbled to the floor in pain. I stood there silently.

"I would warn you that using your abilities on the school campus is strictly prohibited," I said, watching her get up from the floor. "The Blockers will detect any moves and cause a temporary migraine to those who use their powers. Depends on the user, however."

Emily stood back up. She glared at me with the most hateful expression I've ever seen. We silently walked back to the dorms.

"Why did you move to this school?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible despite the hostility emanating from both us.

"That's none of your business." She growled.

"Okay then," I said. We walked silently until we reached the dorm key.

"This is our place," I said.

"I can see that," Emily said. I bit my tongue from saying any further remarks about her bitchy-ness.

We both went upstairs. I turned the key and opened the door.

"This will be your room," I said, opening the door. I secretly didn't mention that her room's heater didn't work. However, during the summer, my room's AC didn't work so I would have to go to this room. _Wait... that means during the summer I am going to have to go to Anna's room... I think she made it clear that she didn't want me in her room ever again after I spilled something... __I will figure something out when summer comes... _I thought.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, half-heartily.

"I already ate." Emily huffed. I was about to say something but a growl sounded. I sighed.

We sat at the table where I scooped Anna's dinner onto the plate. I handed her a fork which she took.

"I will be heading out. Just put the dishes in the sink." I said, preparing to leave.

I glanced back at Emily who was eating alone. She was sitting there slowly eating by herself. I don't know why, but eating alone is the second worst feeling in my list. Something inside made me sad at the sight of Emily. I wanted to help, but at the same time, the things that happened between us made me want to hate her and abandon her. I went back into the house and put my belongings on the couch. I glanced at the clock, which flashed 9:13. I pulled the chair out and sat on it, watching her eat.

"What are you looking at?" Emily demanded.

"Sorry," I said, taking a book out. I read silently as she ate. She finished silently and placed the plates into the sink.

"You still hungry?" I spoke.

"No." She said.

"There is desert in the fridge," I said, still sitting. "Make sure to take my portion and not Anna's."

"Okay." She said, disappearing into her room. "You mind as well go to practice, I can unpack myself."

With that, she shut the door. I shut my book and placed it back into the shelf. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so nice... at least she could have said thank you or something..._ I took my bag and left the dorm without another word.

I arrived at the gym with a sour feeling. I swiped myself in and walked to where the nets were. I saw some of my teammates already practicing.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," I said, settling myself down.

"Yo," Ori said.

"Sup," I nodded. I slipped on my right knee pad and walked onto the court.

"Let me play back row," Hunter said, patting my shoulder. "Mind hitting for me this time?"

"I'll play for a couple of rounds," I said, changing positions with him. Somebody served the ball and it crossed over successfully. I patiently waited for the setter to make his move. As the ball was set high, I quickly moved into position with my middle blocker. I jumped and the hitter tipped the ball over our block.

"Tip!" The middle called. Hunter scooped the ball up with a receive. I jogged backward, waiting for a set The setter tossed the ball over to me.

_It's a little low... _I thought as I approached. I spiked the ball nevertheless. The ball was caught in the net and fell to the floor.

"Damn..." I muttered.

"Don't mind!" Hunter called.

"A little higher please," I told the setter. He nodded and I went back into my position.

_Oddly enough, I can't play as well as I could tonight. _I thought as I received the ball. The ball was a floater, so the setter had to run to it. _Why am I feeling so crappy right now? Is it because of Emily? _I jumped at a hit. _No way, this is bullshit..._

_"_Here!" I called. The setter glanced at me and gave me a high toss. _Perfect._

I ran up to the ball and hit it as hard as I can. _That felt good... _I thought. However, as my eyes shifted upwards, the blocker from the other team had the same timing as me. The ball bounced off his arms and blew backwards. _Damn..._

Luckily, our libero was able to recover the blocked ball.

"Again!" I said, raising my hand. The setter put up another toss, as perfect as the last. I jumped mid-air, analyzing the blockers in front. There was one blocker in front and one that was approaching. My straight was cut off and hitting a cross is risky. I sneered and tipped the ball over the block. As I landed, so did the ball.

"Nice tip," Hunter said.

_I should have hit that cross. _I thought when I looked at their back row players.

Our server pitched in a jump serve to the other team. I watched as the topspin caused the ball to rebound to the other side.

"Nice serve." Our middle complimented. The setter jumped to prepare a jump set but pushed the ball over the net last minute.

"Nice dump," I muttered. I shuffled over to my outside position. The server yet again performed a jump serve. This time, he aimed directly at somebody.

"Yo! Chill with the serves!" The guy called, receiving the ball perfectly. I analyzed the timing and the attackers running up. Their outside player wasn't running up. Their middle has already begun. Their opposite had already prepared to jump. I decided to move back and rest on the ten-foot to defend.

"Watch out!" Our setter called. My eyes followed the ball as it was tossed to the middle player perfectly. The middle player hit and it was aimed at me. I slow to react, receiving it squarely in the upper forearm. The ball flew upwards. Somebody had to run after the ball. I hopelessly watched them run after the ball, to no avail. The point went to the other team as a result.

"Yo, what's going on?" Ori said, pulling me off the court. "You are playing like shit."

"I don't know," I said to my friend. He waved to two other people to take our places.

"Come on, what's happening?" Ori said, making me face him. "Grades?"

"No," I said.

"Then you're fine!" He said, clapping my shoulder. "Why do you look so depressed?"

"..."

"Is it your girlfriend?" He asked gently.

"No," I said. "It's... something I don't want to say."

"Alright." He said. "If you need anything, just tell me. I'm here for you okay?"

"Thanks, Ori," I said. We sat down on the bench watching the team play and horse around. He was there with me the entire time.


	3. Lizelle's Date

"You looked depressed as a ditto." Coffee observed when I crashed into the chair next to her.

"I am," I said, feeling like shit.

Last night I came home from practice, Anna and Emily were talking. Emily ignored me as usual. Anna looked between us and didn't say much. That night, Anna and I talked a little during the night. I explained to her that she was a new student and her pleas have been answered. I questioned her reasoning behind requesting another student to live with us. She told me that the room was open and sometimes lonely when I went to class and went to complete my computer science online courses. Emily's room, as expected, was closed. Sometimes I heard her speaking to somebody when I stayed up at night. It was very faint mumbling, so I couldn't hear what she was saying. When we see each other, we usually ignore each other.

"I heard a new transfer student came," Coffee said, resting on her arms.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Who?"

"A gardevoir. I haven't picked up her name yet," Coffee said.

"Hm," I said, looking at the podium.

"You okay there?" She asked, concerned.

"Okay... I have a scenario and I need help," I said, honestly. "So don't assume it's happening."

"Okay?" She said.

"Do you have any ex's?" I asked.

"One. I haven't talked to him in a very long time though," she said. "Why?"

"So... what if he suddenly shows up and you found out he lives across your apartment. How would you feel?" I pressed.

"I would be pretty surprised..." she said, as confused as ever.

"Yeah, I get that. But would you try to be nice or mean to him," I clarified.

"Nice, of course," she said. I raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Why?" I asked.

"Holding grudges is a very childish thing to do," she said. "We already broke up properly, so there is no need to hate him."

"..."

"Did you break up with your girlfriend?" She said, slamming her hand on my desk.

"Woah! No, nothing like that," I said, raising my hands defensively.

"You better not cause my girlfriend any problems," Coffee said, pointing her mechanical pencil between my eyes.

"Jesus Christ, girls are so threatening," I said.

"You'd be surprised," Coffee said, leaning back into her chair. 

* * *

I was sitting outside in the grass eating when I spotted Emily. I was about to go eat with her when I spotted her with other people. Within the group was two males, a gallade, another medicham, and a garchomp.

_Two days in and she is already more popular than me, _I thought. I finished up eating and threw out my trash. _Hm... I guess I'll go to-_

"Aiden!" I heard, feeling two arms wrap around my stomach. I was quite happy to hear this voice.

"Hi Lizelle," I said, as a lopunny hugged my waist. She stood back and put her paws on her hips. Lizelle was wearing a very cute shirt that was cut around her stomach, exposing a lot of her muscles. Her short (I mean very short) jeans complimented her outfit and bag that she carries around.

"You got so much taller since the summer!" She expressed, standing back to size me up.

"You saw me three days ago," I blushed.

"I know!" She said. "If you grow any taller you'll be taller than me,"

"Your still about five inches taller," I said as she patted my head. "How's your senior year?"

"Seniorities," she said, showing me the weight of her backpack. To my surprise, it was fairly light. "Doesn't mean I won't stop studying or working out."

"You have more abs than me," I sat, patting her stomach. She smirked.

"You know what else has more muscles?" She said, putting her paw on my chest and gently moved it downwards.

"Stop, there are other people around," I said, grabbing her arm.

"I love how embarrassed you get," she said, kissing my cheek.

"I don't," I complained. She laughed.

"Do you want to hang out after six?" She said, checking her clock. "I haven't even hung out with you in like a month."

"I'm good with that," I said. "Where should I meet you?"

"How about... the gardens at the Wilcon building?" She said. "We can go get dinner after."

I nodded. She smiled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Lizzy..." I said, pushing her off gently.

"Aww come on... you know that all the freshmen want to see more action right?" She said, pushing her chest against my mine.

"That would make it even weirder," I said, as she got off of me. Lizelle sighed.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you tonight," she winked. I stared after her disappearing figure and snapped myself out of it. I noticed that Emily's group had turned their heads toward Lizelle after she left. Emily, in particular, looked pretty annoyed. They started to talk to each other. I wanted to eavesdrop on them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my next class as the clock strikes one o'clock. 

* * *

"Yo, what's good?" I said to my friend. He was a sableeye that was called Hunter.

"Nothing much," He said, as he typed something on his computer. I glanced over at his screen to see multiple windows panned out as he was working on his latest project.

"Still trying to bypass the security log in of a game huh?" I said, unpacking my stuff. "Also, why do you keep wearing those sunglasses."

"Actually, they are glasses with polar lenses and their prescripted. So no, they aren't glasses," He said, glancing at me with his gemmed eyes. "And second, yes, I'm actually trying to base my bypass system on a game before trying it on other bigger projects. I figured out that if I can inject this script using another EXE file that I made directly onto the game, I could pretty much to bug out the whole system. Now I'm trying to modify the script for a remote access command, but this game system keeps crashing when I do it. So I don't really know what to do."

"You could ask the professor..." I said, looking at his scripts. "I also think this script is too long, maybe that's part of why. You could get rid of this whole chunk and replace it with a loop circuit to gain access."

"..." He stayed silent.

"Oh yeah, not only that but your gateway script over here is too brutal," I said, pointing at a part of his c99 Shell script. "It's actually going to trip up the anti-cheat system if you code it like this."

"Guys, you can do your scripting later." The teacher said to us. We both flinched and closed the window. Our class only consisted of five people in total, since computer science (specifically computer science protection) is rather rare on campus. We were mostly juniors and seniors. Most computer science majors people go for making things and creating algorithms to process things quicker. That's computer engineering, which I know a good amount of.

Hunter switched out the tabs and we started to work on our personal projects that we were assigned at the beginning of the year. I personally was learning more about virus protection software and the experimental use of them. I delt more specifically about the viruses which attack computers by encrypting personal files and deleting them as a ransom. I don't really know how to summarize things into a paragraph, but that's all I got.

"Get to work guys," the teacher said, while walking around.

After an hour of mind-boggling writing and programming. I stretched and yawned. I had already accomplished a lot today, which means I get to do things of my own tonight.

_Wait... But I have to meet Lizelle though... _I thought as I looked outside the window.

"Yo, it's break right now," Hunter said, nudging me. "Wanna go mess some shit up?"

"Bet," I said, going back to my computer to open up my IP targeter. We giggled as we both sent random pop-up commands to a random computer we targetted in the computer rooms. We busted out laughing when we heard somebody yell "nudes!" upstairs followed by a bunch of people running.

_I'll just do it tomorrow night or something..._

I was waiting in the garden about ten minutes earlier than our planned schedule. I was quietly sitting in the swinging chair when I saw Lizelle approach.

"You're on time," I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm always on time," she scoffed, grabbing my arm. I got up from my seat and we walked together.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"First, I wanted to check out the bookstore that recently opened. The rest is a secret though." She smiled.

"As long as neither of us gets in trouble, I'm alright with it," I said. She clutched my arms as we walked across the street. The campus was massive. It was located in a suburban place. It was approximately 619 acres with 125 buildings, making it probably one of the biggest schools in the area.

We both arrived in the antique-looking bookstore, which surprisingly looked really nice. It had a very old look to it, but it looked quite modern as well.

"Welcome," a man said. We both nodded respectfully and looked around.

"I didn't know you liked to read books," I said.

"Wow, way to insult me on a date," Lizelle scowled. I smiled and shook my head.

"You know I love you very much," I said, hugging her waist. "I wish you were a little shorter though, so then I could rest my head on yours."

"Ha, I hope so too," she said. "You'll keep growing."

"I wish," I said, releasing her from my grip. I looked at the displays that the bookstore had. I looked at the bean-bags that they had.

"You want one of those?"I asked Lizelle. She looked over to where I was pointing.

"Honestly, I would, but it won't fit in my place," she said thinking. I frowned and looked around. _Something I could possibly get her..._

A lucky charm necklace caught my eye. It wasn't made with diamonds or crystals. It had a very weird, yet pleasing, a design which I thought looked interesting. At the base of the necklace was a seal which was braided along with the necklace. It was the shape of a dolphin and a dragonfly together. _I actually kind of want to get her this..._

When she wasn't looking, I brought the necklace to the counter and purchased it. I had some spare cash I got from one of my jobs, so it was no big deal to purchase it. Lizelle came out of an aisle carrying two books and a feather pen.

"A feather pen?" I asked when she got to the checkout.

"It's for a friend of mine that writes a lot of literature," she said, giving the cashier her credit card. "It had a nice feel to it, so why not?"

"I didn't know you were so considerate," I teased. She stuck a tongue at me while the cashier gave her credit card back. We both headed outside after paying.

"Let's go to that place for dinner," she said, pointing at a small restaurant.

"Okay," I said. I opened the door for her to step through.

"Two please," she said to the waitress. I noticed that majority of the people in the restaurant are gangs of men. _Uh... _I nervously thought as they glanced at Lizelle. Some of them started to mumble things to each other, which made me even more nervous.

"This way please," The girl said, bringing us to a separate place near the window. As we past, they turned and mumbled something about a lopunny's ass. It annoyed me, not going to lie. I moved into the bench and sat down.

"Please don't mind our other customers," the girl apologized. "They are our normal customers and they cause a lot of problems."

I gave a brief nod and glanced at the menu.

"Is there anything you want?" Lizelle said, looking through the menu.

"Not really," I said, reaching over to touch her paw. "I really want you though,"

She blushed and looked away. I smirked.

"Shut up and order your food," she said, gripping my hand tighter.

"Will do," I said. _Hm... I'll just get something cheap._

"Can I have this please?" I asked the waitress. She nodded and took Lizelle's order right after.

"How have you been doing?" Lizelle asked as she left.

"I've been okay, just doing my programming things," I said. "You?"

"Getting quite stressed out actually," she said. "You know how it is for the actors, it's a lot of work and classes. I'm afraid I won't get a job in that field though. I've got an audition coming soon and I just wanted to relax a little before I go to the audition."

"When is it?" I asked.

"On a Sunday. This Sunday," she said. "I mean, I don't think I'll get it. Oh god, what if I have to model for a porn magazine?"

"Oh please don't," I said.

"Why not?" She said, peering at me.

"Because it'll make your boyfriend very, very sad," I said, pouting. She bursted out laughing.

"Are you jealous that other men would be looking at your girlfriend?" Lizelle teased.

"Yes," I said, looking at her eyes. She stared at mine as well. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?"

"Too many times," she said, brushing my palm. "You didn't say too much about my ass though,"

"That's because I'm very polite," I said. "I don't love you just because of your features, you know."

She blushed and kissed my hand. She let go of them, allowing me to grab the tiny bag that I got from the bookstore and place it on the table.

"But in all seriousness, good luck," I said, pushing the bag towards her. She looked inside and took out the package. Carefully, she tore through the packaging and took the necklace out.

"Arceus," she said, looking at the design. "It's pretty," I mentally fist-pumped. "Did you get it at the bookstore?"

"I did," I said. "Handpicked it myself,"

She looked at me with love-filled eyes and put it on.

"How does it look?" she asked, self consciously.

"Anything I buy is pretty," I said, semi-arrogantly.

"Of course," she said.

The waitress arrived with our food. We both started to eat.

"We should come here more often," she sighed.

"Aren't you afraid of getting fatter?" I asked. She looked at me displeased.

"I'll trust that you'll make me lose some calories then," she said, rubbing my thigh.

"I'll make sure that you go to a psychiatrist," I said, brushing her hand away. She chuckled and waved at the waiter to give the bill. The boy quickly came over with the bill.

"I got it this time," She said, placing her credit card onto the tray. I tried to argue, but Lizelle glared at me to challenge her otherwise.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back next time," I said, as the boy went away.

"You don't have to," she waved me off.

"Of course I will," I said, as we both held hands together. We left shortly after when we got our bills paid. By then it has become quite dark.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my apartment," she said, leading me to her building. "You know where I live right?"

"I know it's on the eighth floor," I offered.

"It's on the side facing the city." She said, pulling me into the elevator. "I'll show you,"

We both arrived in front of her door. She pulled out her keys and let me inside her apartment.

"You cleaned your apartment," I commented.

"Yeah, I cleared up all my stage things. I did rather find some interesting things after cleaning up," she said, lewdly.

"I'm not sure I like that," I said. I looked above her counter and found two pictures of us. One of the picture showed us kissing. It was taken by one of her friends as a joke, so I was surprised she still had it.

"Come here," Lizelle said, leading me to her patio. I stepped outside the cold atmosphere and gazed outside.

"The stars are pretty," I said, looking at the flashing lights. Lizelle rested her hands on mine. I squeezed it for the warm comfort.

"Remember when we first dated?" She said. I glanced at her smiling.

"I do," I said. "It wasn't my fault for making that guy mad,"

"I know. It's just that I found you interesting at the time." She said, resting her head against mine.

"I'm glad you made the right decision," I said, looking at the stars.

"I'm really glad I did," she said, hugging me harder. We didn't say anything for a while to enjoy the stars.

"Didn't you want to be an astronomer?" I asked. "Or a physicist?"

"I did," she said. "But I wanted to pursue something that I love, not something for money."

"That's quite admirable actually," I said, gently massaging her paw.

"Aw that's sweet," she smiled. "Didn't you want to be a programmer when you were a little?"

"I was a mix between a doctor, programmer, and engineer," I admitted.

"That's a big goal," Lizelle said. "But to be honest, even though you might be thinking otherwise, I know you can do it. I haven't met anybody as hard-working as you. It was only because of you that I became serious in my studies. During freshman year, I hung out with other people at parties, got knocked out and shit, did drugs. I would have continued to do so if I haven't met you."

"..."

"I remember when I first saw you with my previous 'boyfriend' how mad you got when you found out that he got me pregnant. I heard stories after I was expelled during the start of sophomore year. All I got from them was that you framed him for the drug dealing he has done. I heard how you somehow allowed the school to uncover his secret and how much other girls he fucked up. You even managed to convince the school to let me back. You got me out of so much trouble with my parents. You convinced them that I was a target, rather than somebody who was willing to go along with him."

"I mean-"

"Just understand that I have a lot of faith in you and that I hope you achieve your goals in life." She said, smiling. I didn't know what to say back, knowing that this topic was a very touchy topic. After a long moment of silence, I noticed that she shivered a little.

"Come on, let's go back," I said, hugging her. We went back into her apartment.

I was about to gently tell her that I was proud that she managed to change when she gently pushed me onto her bed and crawled on top of me. She leaned over and cupped my face.

"I love you," she whispered, allowing her nose to touch mine.

"I love you more," I whispered back. We began to make out furiously. I gasped for air when she forced me to tongue wrestle for long durations.

"Can't keep up, love?" She said, giggling.

"No..." I said, heavily breathing.

"Remember when you said you wanted to see me in a bunny costume?" She said, reaching under my shirt. She gently massaged my stomach.

"I don't," I denied. "I was under the influence of alcohol at the time, which doesn't count."

"Silly, whatever you say I will do," she said, tickling me.

"Ah! Stop!" I said, rolling away. Lizelle giggled and disappeared into her room. _Oh my god, is she actually?_

I heard some noise coming from the room. When Lizelle came out, my jaws dropped.

"It's a little small," she said, looking at herself. "This was probably a couple of years back." My eyes looked over every single detail. The small costume allowed the high cuts to go up to her waist. The leotard suited her extremely well. I blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to have a nose bleed," I said, laying back on my bed. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"A friend of mine made it as a joke when I was a sophomore," she said, climbing over me. I pulled her down to my face and kissed her.

"I love your costume," I breathed, flipping us over. My hands reached down to touch the latex fabric. "I didn't know you liked kinky shit,"

She smiled, "You think it looks cute on me right?"

"Cute is an understatement," I said, allowing my hands to glide over her breasts, over her stomach and down between her legs. I watched her expression as I touched every part of her. I finally moved my arms were on either side of her head, captivating her. She looked up at me with a predatory face. She slowly reached down to undo my pants.

"Show me what you do to a helpless bunny," she said, raising her hands above her head. I kissed her hard and admired her helpless state.

You can probably guess what happened.


	4. Dark Truths

**Okay... yeah I know, I'm late. I only posted like 5 days late *ahem*. **

**I had a reason though, I'm sorry. I had some issues with my friend regarding a club activity. I won't really go ****in depth**** here, but basically he and I are running for prez and he kinda just betrayed me in the interview which he self-invited himself into. Like I said, I'm not going to say much about it. I've also went through some trouble with some of my grades and other life factors which is inevitable. So sorry guys, but I managed to pull through with this one.**

**But if anyone is worried (hehe I hope), I'm getting much better actually, so please don't worry about me. This shit all happened in the span of one week, but I'm doing better, so hopefully I might upload faster. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meet or exceed your expections, but I was pretty depressed over the span of writing this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better. (I hope, fingers crossed)**

My eyes opened in the sun. I was still adjusting to the light as the sun shined me. Lizelle was in front of me sleeping. My arms were around her waist. I allowed my face to bury itself in her neck. I took a whiff of her scent and sighed in content.

_Maybe a couple of more minutes... _I thought, as I lazily looked at the clock. I gently rubbed the fur of Lizelle's stomach and arm.

"Are you awake?" I heard Lizelle say.

"Yes," I whispered, kissing her neck. She moaned a little and turned around to hug me. I hooked in her leg towards me.

"Good morning," I whispered. She smiled at me and pushed her head towards my neck. I gently rubbed her ears, earning a happy yip from her. "I hope you do realize we have class in about an hour?"

"It's too early to talk about that..." Lizelle complained.

"I agree..." I sighed, gently rubbing her thighs.

"Last night was fun," she told me, looking up at me.

"You think so?" I asked, blushing. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on my lips. Soon, the mere innocent kiss became a passionate and aggressive one.

**Lemon Warning*****

* * *

"A quick one in the morning won't be a problem would it?" she asked, pushing her paws against mine. I was about declining the offer, but the glint in her eyes told me otherwise. She caressed my face and grinded herself against my lower region.

"Lizelle..." I whispered as I felt her furry entrance against my hardening member. She responded by grabbing my hand and leading it to her lower lips. I blushed a little as I felt her slippery lips against my bare fingers. Lizelle kissed me and pushed my fingers into her. I gently rubbed her pleasure button, making her gasp into my mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth and wrestled a little bit with her tongue. She grinned a little and pushed me back against the bed.

I moaned as she teased my tip with her tongue. She watched as I groaned in pleasure as she gently licked my rod.

"Fuck, Lizelle... why do you have to bully me like this?" I asked. She giggled and covered my face with her ears.

"You have such embarrassing reactions, it's pleasurable to watch," she said, slightly sadistically. I felt her push her chest against mine. "Don't you like being tortured?"

"Not really..." I said. "I only like it when you do it,"

She giggled and grabbed the base of my dick, making me gasp in surprise.

"I like it when you say things like that," Lizelle said, pumping her paws.

I clenched my feet and hands at the pleasure that was overloading my mind. To make things worse, she started to mix in physical handjob with occasional licks to make me moan even more. I glanced down at her muscular figure. She teasingly waved her ass in the air while sucking. As she taste the familiar salty substance leaking out, she proceeded to sit on top of me, peering at me with a very malicious smile. Lizelle rubbed her furry entrance against my dick first, making me agitated and heightening my pleasure. With one swift motion, she impaled herself upon my rod. She moaned as her flower swallowed my dick fully. She began to move up and down, making me clench my jaw at the euphoric feeling.

"Harder!" she yelled. I put my hands on her hips, helping her move downwards faster. Her sex was drooling her nectar as she moaned in pleasure.

She moaned and gasped as her orgasm came. I felt something building up within myself as well.

"Fuck!" she cursed, buckling as her orgasm washed over her. Her insides clenched against me horribly, making me coax her insides with my seed. She fell over in fatigue and I hugged her. We stayed that way for quite a while.

After we both recovered from our orgasm, I looked at the clock.

_Oh fuck, we are late._

**Lemon Ending*****

* * *

It turns out that mating in the morning was definitely not the best thing to do. When we were finished, we had exactly ten minutes to get to class. This did not include getting dressed, eating breakfast, or preparing our work for the lecture.

"Hurry!" I said, as Lizelle frantically put on some makeup and crammed her stuff in her bag.

"Let me at least put on these jeans on," Lizelle complained.

"Why? To make your butt look bigger?" I asked, waiting.

"You know you like it," she said, following me. I quickly got the elevator to stop and we both rushed downstairs. We ran across the empty campus and rushed into the building. I glanced at the time on my phone. It dully flashed 10:42.

_Crap, we are seven minutes late... The professor must have already started... _I thought nervously.

"I don't think they started yet..." Lizelle said, peaking through the door. She gently opened it and the professor looked at us.

"Please go to hurry up and take your seats, I'm just fixing the problem with the monitor," she explained. I sighed in relief and we both hurried to get a seat. The students didn't really mind our lateness since they could care less.

"That was dangerous!" I said, elbowing Lizelle as she was taking her things out.

"I'm sorry!" she said, apologetically. "You know me. Plus, I think my season is coming."

"Season?" I asked, confused. She stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You've dated me for two years and you haven't heard me mention anything about our season?" she asked.

"Like a mating season?" I asked, blushing a little.

"Duh," Lizelle said, grabbing her binder. "All pokemon experience their mating season. Why do you think that I exhausted your tiny sac during last winter?"

"Hey!" I said, making sure that other people didn't hear. Two zoroarks turned around and giggled. "Jesus, Lizelle stop exposing me in public,"

She laughed a little bit and rested against me. Her ears hugged my sides comfortably.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You should be," I huffed, rubbing her fur affectionately.

"I am," she said.

"I highly doubt it," I said, crossing my arms. She pouted to which I pinched her cheeks with both my hands.

"Owwww," she said, as I pulled both her cheeks.

"That'll teach you to hold your tongue in public," I said, stretching her cheeks. She nodded and I released her.

"Aggressive," she commented, rubbing her cheeks. "Not that I don't like that though,"

"Whatever," I said when the professor finally fixed her damn projector.

* * *

After the lecture, I wandered to my next class.

"I'll see you soon," I said, kissing Lizelle. She winked and disappeared amongst the crowd. I sighed.

_She's a handful... _I thought as I headed to my next class. _I hope Anna doesn't get mad at me for staying over at somebody else's place... fook, I got art next. I'm probably going to drop that elective just to change into a free period... Didn't the deadline to change classes already pass? Hm, I'll go check today or something..._

I swung around the corner and headed into the studio.

"Morning, Ms, Carmel," I said, heading over to my seat. _I wonder if that Chancley would show up. She was actually a really good artist. _I mindlessly sat next to a gardevoir. _I need to get more sleep tonight, to make up for last night..._

"Yo," somebody snapped in front of my face. I flinched to come face to face with Emily. "Can you move your shit over,"

I looked down to see that I did take up some of her space.

"Oh, sorry about that," I said, scowling a little bit after recovering from my shock. Emily didn't say anything and returned to her phone by sliding her headphones back on. I shrugged my feelings off and decided to take my things out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have class here," Emily said, without lifting her eyes from her phone.

"Oh," I said, awkwardly. I decided to wait until the teacher had begun to teach.

Throughout the whole class, I was feeling very awkward. Emily was silently fuming beside me, which made things even worse. I tried my best to ignore her presence, but eventually, I found that I needed a material that we both needed to share.

"Hey, can I get that white blender," I asked, which was lying on the opposite side of her arm.

"I still need it," she said.

I sighed mentally, but she said, "I'll give it to you in a second."

"How are you doing?" I asked, looking at her project. My jaws dropped at the sight of her base, which looked stunning.

"That looks amazing," I said, hesitantly.

"I don't need your opinion," she said, handing me the white chalk. "Here,"

I reached for the chalk and our hand touched for a very brief moment. I retraced my arm quickly with my desired object. I glanced at Emily to see her frowning.

_Oh crap, I totally did not mean to do that, _I thought. _Ew ew ew ew..._

I quickly finished my project and put it on the rack to dry. The bell rang and I quickly left the classroom without looking back.

_Oh my god, why did I do that? I did not do that on purpose. God, I hate her so much, what the hell? I can't believe I did that. I wonder what she is thinking. I saw her frowning, so I guess she was feeling the same way as me. She's such a bitch. _I thought, panicking. _Why am I even panicking? I didn't even do anything wrong. Why am I even thinking like this? I already established that I hated her. God, why did she even come here to this school? Why?! Stop. Calm down. Calm down... breath in and breathe out. Her hands were kind of soft. FUCK!_

I sighed desperately and bumped into a dragonite. His soft stomach cushioned the impact a little bit.

"Oh! Sorry," I said, snapping back into my senses.

"It's okay," he said, stepping aside. I walked past him and headed back into my dorm.

_Crap crap crap, what's going on with me?! _I thought, opening my computer. _Maybe I can focus if I start to do my work. _I logged into my account to look at my assignments. I had to submit a string of code for computer science. I had an essay for history, a worksheet for English, a packet of calculus. _Oh hell no, I should do my essay. But... _I thought, looking at my math packet. My hand reached for stack paper.

I started to complete my work, but I found myself dazing off. I slammed the desk in frustration. I quickly opened up a browser (incognito of course) a typed up "How to tell if a gardevoir is reading your mind."

I scanned the page and read all the comments to the question.

One user stated, "Gardevoirs have the special abilities to sense how people are feeling around them, which of course also leads to mind reading. They can not pinpoint exact things you are thinking, but if the Pokémon is strong enough, they could predict what you are saying, which makes them seem like they can mind reading."

_Yeah, but it doesn't answer my question. _I thought, scrolling further.

Another user said, "when a gardevoir is attempting to scout a particular person's feeling, you can visibly tell by how they are focusing. This is only from predictions only- FamiloPeckadilo."

_I guess that sort of makes sense... _I thought. I changed my question prompt to "Interactions towards your Ex."

"Dealing with your ex is very difficult. Depending on your situation, you are either neutral or hateful towards your Ex. If you are neutral, then you are a very mature human! If your hateful, there might be still problems between both parties. You should try to open up and-."

_Yeah, you're funny. _I thought, reading the comments. I found a discussion which caught my attention.

"Hey guys, I have feelings for my year-old ex, what should I do?" Anony said.

"Does your ex hate you?" Another user said (Apple_01)

"Pretty much, every time I talk to her, she pushes me off or ignores me," Anony said.

"I hope you aren't bothering her by trying to talk to her or constantly spamming her with DMs." HolUpGiveMeAMoment replies.

"No, of course not. We are partners in lab, and she ignores me in every way possible." Anony said, with a sad emote.

"It may be that she doesn't want you to ruin her public image. Is she/he in a relationship currently?" Apple_01 asks.

"Yes," Anony said. "Now that you say that, she does talk to me privately. But she still is hostile."

"Oh! That's great actually. At least she's not after your throat." HolUpGiveMeAMoment said. "I'm assuming you want to tell her how you feel right? You should actually tell her. I suggest asking her to help you with something before you tell her. I don't know if she will reciprocate or not. But whatever her decision is, you should respect it."

"Of course! But should I really tell her how I feel?" Anony said.

"Yes!" Apple_01 said.

The thread stopped for one day.

"Depends on the person you ask. Is it a Pokémon or human?" A new user said.

"It's a gardevoir," Anony said.

"Oh, that changes the story quite a bit." Apple_01 said.

"Yeah..." HolUpGiveMeAMoment said, with a scared emote.

"Is it bad to date a gardevoir?" Anony asked.

"Quite. Personally seen a relationship myself between a male and a gardevoir." The new user said. "It ended quite badly. As far as I'm concerned, the male counterpart was happy with the relationship, but the gardevoir took it to a whole different level, which the male party didn't want. I don't exactly know what happened between them, but I know for a fact that my friend (male) was forced to mate with the gardevoir, despite the male counterpart wishing not to. Every day, my friend seemed more distant and seemed to get more attached to the gardevoir, which made me want to investigate their relationship. Sadly, I was not able to get anything about their interactions. When I realized they broke up, my friend's body was found in their dorm. He died from what seemed like suicide, but I think it was the gardevoir's doing. I think it's lucky that you were able to break up with a gardevoir and still be alive. I would be very cautious if you want to date the gardevoir again. You might end up like my friend if you mess up."

I reached the bottom of the page, nobody replied to the thread.

_Suicide? From dating a gardevoir? _I thought. _Wait... but that means I'm also lucky that I didn't get murdered as well... oh god..._

I clicked to another thread which led me to a gardevian site. A blocker stopped my progress, requiring me to verify that I am of the gardevoir species.

_Yeah, fuck you too. _I thought, executing a browser extension command. The prompt command quickly killed the wall and allowed me to bypass the security. _That was a weak barrier, not going to lie._

The site was filled again with more discussion pages. I read in horror as I saw, "How to get away with killing humans."

I quickly checked the status of my proxy servers and VPN, which ensured my security. My custom made disguised was still doing okay, so my identity, location, or IP won't be leaked. I clicked the link and it brought me to a live video. A gardevoir was skinning a human hand.

_What the fuck?! _I thought as I strolled into the live feed.

"Show us how what you do with it!" A user commented.

"With pleasure," I heard the gardevoir say on the camera. I watched as she bit a part of it and ate it.

"It takes pretty raw, but it's good." She said, working with a slab of flesh. She brought it over to her dress. "You would want to-."

I clicked off and almost vomited.

_What did I just watch? _I thought, watching my hands shake as I deleted the sites. _Is this how Emily is? Killing humans? There's no way... I can't believe what happens on the internet... oh god, I'm going to vomit again. Emily isn't like that. She can't be like that. _I tried to convince myself to calm down. _She never acted like this. I don't think she even forced me to mate with her... did she? Did we? Oh god... What if the people online were actually saying the truth... no way..._

I blinked and removed all my traces on the internet.

"Why?" I thought, collapsing on my bed. I slowly closed my eyes and lapsed into a slumber at the brink of chaos.


	5. Fascade

**Eh heh heh heh.**

**I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm truly sorry.**

**I just had too much of my own problems that I had to do. I constantly have to juggle my schoolwork, piano stuff, sports, and roles as class prez. It's just a little too much. I mainly didn't write productively, probably because I had to carry lots of things on the subway, so I didn't get to write during that period of time.**

**But we can't focus on the negatives should we? At least I got this chapter done. :)**

**Next chapter will come out in a week or so, I haven't been on schedule lately, I'm sorry. **

I dreamed of the past. Something beautiful yet terrifying.

In my murky dream, I sat and watched as time reeled back into place.

I saw the moments I had with Emily.

I remembered the time when I first asked her out. She was surprised but ultimately said yes. The first date we had was a disaster. The bridge that I wanted to take her to was closed down due to maintenance.

The second one was as bad as the first. The weather made it so bad that we decided to stay indoors in a mall.

The third was dream-like. The snow had already begun to pour down on Earth. She asked me out to spent time at her place. We stayed outside and played in the snow. We made a massive snow castle, thanks to Emily's psychic powers. When she first showed me I was in awe. She tried to teach me but ultimately failed.

"You'll get it one day," she said, laughing. I threw a snowball at her as a joke. With a mischievous glint of a kirlia, she tossed me in a snow pile. She ended up having to help me get out before I got frostbite. We went back into her house and made hot chocolate and sat in front of the "fireplace." It was, in reality, a heater. As we went into eight grade, we began to be more rebellious.

I remembered the nights we snuck outside campus to spend under the cloudy, dark sky when we were expecting to see the stars. I remembered the way she laughed at our situation and pulled me closer to her. The time we slept under the stars when the cloud blocked the view.

We finally were high schoolers. Emily evolved finally into a gardevoir. She began to act much more differently. She was much more affectionate and more assertive. She managed to push me beyond my limits and comfort zone. We went beyond just snuggling and kissing. I never disliked or liked it.

But all ended terribly.

"Emily!" I called, hugging her from behind. She turned back and gave me a small smile, but she turned around and walked away. Confused, I sank to the ground. In the midst of darkness, I saw her holding hands with another boy.

"Why?" I whispered as they faded away. I sat crushed in the dark. I never got the question answered by anybody.

I grew resentful. Emily stayed away from me as much as possible. We never talked ever again. I removed her from my contact list and social media in spite and vowed never to speak to her again.

One day I confronted her, drawing a massive crowd. I vividly remember the event, which I regretted at the same time. Bloodshed, I repeated to myself. Bloodshed. We fought arm and arm, leg and leg. I struck her down in rage, taking advantage of her weaker side. She fell to the ground and a gallade physically stopped me and pushed me off.

I thought it was the end, but I was wrong.

A few days later, the body of her boyfriend was found in his room. I was afraid and confused. I saw her for the last time on the campus sitting alone. She looked lost, lonely, and helpless. Her bag sat beside her as her company. I reached out, but I stopped myself. I wanted to ask her how she felt. I wanted to guide her back into the light before I left. But I never stepped forward to help her.

A couple of days later, I never saw her again. I heard rumors that she got expelled. I got a notice that I was being transferred to another school division due to my behavior. The dream ended with me looking out the window of the train. A new school, a new start.

I woke up to see curtains draped around me. I shielded my eyes at the dimmed lights which was overhead.

"You're awake," I heard somebody say. I shuddered in surprise.

I turned my head to see Emily crossing her arms. I saw that her expression wasn't guarded but rather solemn.

"Why are you here?" I asked, with a more agitated tone than I meant.

"I can leave if you want," she said, getting up sadly.

"No!" I said, raising my arm. I felt the IV tube pull against my skin.

"Take it easy," she said, helping me with the tube. I watched her untangle the mess. When she finished, she sat back down.

We stayed silent for a second.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I brought you here last night," she said, resting herself on her propped elbow against her crossed knees. "Last night I called you to make us dinner because Anna wasn't home that night, but you never responded. I knew you were home because you left your backpack on the sofa. As I passed your door to go to my room, I saw you lying on the bed. I thought you were asleep for a second, but I didn't sense any consciousness coming from you."

"..."

"I tried to use Heal Pulse, but I got blown back because of the Detectors. I couldn't do anything so I brought you here," she finished.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked, curiously.

"Not very long," she said, eyes focusing on somewhere else. "Just about five minutes or so,"

"I hope I didn't worry you," I said. Emily looked at me suspiciously.

"Why would I be worried about you?" She crossed her arms. "I could care less if you..."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm leaving,"

I watched as she got up to leave.

"Please don't," I whispered. She stopped and glanced at me.

"Why?" She asked.

"I... I don't know," I said.

Her cellphone rang, which surprised us both. She took her phone from her back pocket and looked at it. I didn't see who called her, because she quickly put it away.

"Who was that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nobody important. Just some gallade," she said, sitting down.

"Gallade?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I've wanted to ask a while ago, but doesn't your species marry into the gallade species?"

"Hm? Not really. There are male gardevoirs out there if that's what you mean." Emily said, confused. I shrugged.

"Never mind then," I said, looking back at the ceiling.

"Why you ask?" Emily said. I shrugged.

"I..." I paused. I wanted to ask her about our past and question her about killing humans. _I don't think I should... especially not around this time..._

A knock sounded at the door and Anna peeked her head in.

"Are you okay?" She asked, approaching my bed.

"Of course," I said. "I am free to go right?"

"The nurse said you are allowed to leave. She told you to be more careful and take these," she said, blushing a little while holding the bag containing the pills. I reached for them and she gave them to me. _Once per day huh?_

"It's late, are you hungry?" Anna asked, waving her tail shyly.

"I am, actually," I said, pushing the covers. "Have you eaten yet?"

They both shook their heads. I sighed and tried to get up. My knees buckled and Emily caught me. I felt her arms around my waist as she hoist me up on the bed.

_Fuck, _I thought. "I'm sorry," I stepped on two legs and allowed myself to walk around the room. I felt stinging sensations as I stepped around. I shook my legs out until the pain faded away.

"I'll tell you what, I'll bring you guys to a place to eat," I said. "We should to Togo,"

"Togo?" Emily asked. Anna nodded.

"That sounds great," Anna said. "You'll love it, I promise,"

Emily nodded uncertainly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were already walking to our destination. It felt awkward between Emily and I because we didn't really talk much. Anna was trying to speak to Emily, but the conversation felt very forced.

"How's work going?" I asked Anna.

"It's okay," she said. "We are starting to get more work and I have a midterm soon, so I probably should study harder on the weekend."

"Oh right, speaking of which, I also have a test coming up," I said, thinking.

"Don't you have a college test coming up as well?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it's towards the summer though," I said, glancing at Emily. "How about you?"

"I haven't registered yet... I should probably do that soon," she said.

"The deadline is still a couple of months away, you still have time," Anna reassured her.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Of course I know. Academic failure," Anna said, poking me.

"Ouch," I said, shrinking away from her. "God, cut your nails,"

"Who knows when creepy people like you will attack us?" She said, sticking a tongue at me.

"I would never do that," I said. Emily coughed and gagged. "Hey!"

"Exactly, she agrees," Anna said, giving me a know-it-all expression.

"You guys can protect yourselves with you magic powers," I pointed out.

"Hm, that's not reassuring," Anna said. I opened my mouth to say something but Anna cut me off. "Emily, how is school? I know you just came here and everything, but I hope your experience has been fine."

"Of course," she said, walking beside us. "All the teachers are kind. I like how the school work is light as well."

"Oh! That's nice," Anna said. "What school did you come from?"

"I came from a Gardevian Academy," She smiled. "It was really hard to keep up, so I decided to change schools again."

"Again?" Anna asked, curiously. I mentally wanted to tell Anna to stop talking. I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention to no avail.

"Yeah, I came from another public school called Jason Caldwell Smith's Academy." She said. I glanced at Emily, who I can see was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, why don't you go ahead and get the reservation?" I said to Anna, gesturing to Togo which was a couple of blocks ahead of us. She wanted to shake her head, but I gave her a glare. Anna gave me an unreadable expression and walked ahead of us. I slowed down and turned to Emily,

"Sorry about that," I apologized. Emily shook her head.

"It's fine, I don't blame her," She smiled. I looked at her confused.

"...I..." I stuttered, wanting to ask her something that was on my mind. Emily stopped me.

"I don't particularly want to talk right now," she said, shaking her head. "I don't mean to offend you or anything, just not now."

I nodded respectfully and stayed silent as we walked to the restaurant.

"Hello," a human girl said. "A braixen came a couple of seconds ago to reserve three seats. Please come with me,"

We followed the girl to the back of the place and sat down with Anna. I grabbed my menu and sat back into my chair. Anna didn't speak much. _Thank god, _I thought. I peered over at Emily who was reading through the menu but had an expression I couldn't read. I looked back to my menu with a slight frown.

_What did she mean when she didn't want to talk? Like not wanting to talk present tense? Or about our past... _I pondered. I snuck a glance at Emily who was concentrating. _Hey, isn't that a symptom of mind reading? Hello, is that you Emily?_

She flinched and gripped the menu. I looked away embarrassed.

_So she was tracking my feelings... _I thought. _This is so awkward... does she hate me less now?_

"What are you going to get?" Anna asked, causing us to jump a little.

"Oh! Uh," I said, flipping through the pages. "Hehe, I don't know actually..."

"Didn't you always pick this?" Anna said, pointing at a dish.

"Yeah, but I might want to pick something different you know?" I said, fake smiling. I quickly looked at the menu again. _I have no idea, I'll just pick this salad whatever._

"I'll just pick this," I told Anna.

"You know what you're getting?" Anna asked.

"Hm, I am stuck between three options," Anna said. "But I'll choose this for now,"

I called the waiter over and he took our orders. As he left, I saw Anna watching me but quickly looked away.

"So, Emily, do you know what field you want to strive towards?" I said, gagging through the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hm, maybe something with psychology?" Emily said, giving me a half-hearted answer. "What about you Anna?"

"I haven't really decided yet, to be honest. I am, after all, three grades below you guys." Anna said. I rested my chin on propped up arms.

"Surely you must have some idea of what you are going to do," Emily countered. "I mean, seeing that you are this smart and everything,"

Anna blushed, "I'm flattered. I did want to do something in the medical field, like all of you. But, I also probably wanted to do something in the business field."

"I never knew that," I said. "I think you would make a great businesswomen actually,"

"Oh really?" Anna said, sheepishly.

"Of course," I supported.

"Since you are part psychic, it may actually give you an advantage as well," Emily said.

"You're part psychic? You never told me," I said, surprised.

"Oh? I thought I told you. Maybe you forgot..." Anna said, avoiding my eye contact and swayed her tail.

"It doesn't take a psychic to know you are lying," I said, pinching her fluffy cheeks.

"Oww..." she said after I released my hold. "What's so bad about me not telling you that I'm a psychic?"

"Well, it's nice to know and trust somebody," I said, crossing my arms. "Now I can't trust you anymore,"

"What?!" She said, slamming on the table looking very serious. I glared at her across the table before smiling.

"Of course I'm just kidding," I chuckled. "I'm not that dense,"

Anna made a disgusted face. "I would say otherwise,"

"Would you like to provide evidence?" Emily added.

"Anna, don't you dare..." I said, glancing at Anna.

"Hm, let's see... maybe once when I caught him po-,"

I covered her muzzle and hissed. "Another word and I'll tell her about the 'incident.'"

Her eyes opened wide and I released her. I made a smug expression.

"I'm actually rather interested in what you caught him doing," Emily said, leaning forward. "Don't worry, only I'll know. And if this human attacks you then I can physically retrain him, since we aren't on school grounds anymore."

I clenched my jaw in anticipation.

"Checkmate," Emily said, poking her tongue at me.

"Fuck you," I growled, turning away. They both glanced at each other.

"You know I promised that I wouldn't tell a single soul about your problems right?" Anna pointed out. "I was planning to keep that promise though..."

"I hope you are," I sighed.

"I'm surprised you are able to live with him," Emily said.

"That doesn't improve my feelings," I interjected.

"Who said I was going to make you happy?" Emily said while narrowing her eyes.

"Guys, come on, stop going after each other's throats," Anna said seriously. We both stopped glaring each other. "But to be honest, I'm quite surprised myself. I was like you in the beginning. I thought that I would transfer to a different dorm, but I still stayed. He's not a bad person, Emily. I think he's pretty reasonable. Just give him a couple of weeks and you will get used to him. I know his humor sucks and that he is really annoying, but that's just what makes him likable."

"Please define reasonable," Emily said, sarcastically. I hissed at her with hostility.

"Did something go on between you guys?" Anna asked. "I've never seen so much hate between two living things before."

"No, we just don't see things eye for eye," Emily said before I was able to speak.

"Hm," Anna said, not buying her story. The waiter conveniently appeared with our food. He laid out all the plates neatly.

"Enjoy," He said, leaving. We each respectfully ate in silence. But it didn't stop me from my train of thought.

_We don't see things eye to eye? What does that mean? We don't agree with a lot of things? What does she even mean? She's the one... that ran off with another person. I just don't understand what she is thinking, because I don't have any ability to read other people's thoughts. That's so frustrating... I want to understand her but at the same time, I literally can't._

"Are you okay?" Anna nudged me under the table.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to walk around a little after we are done. You guys should head back to the dorm as well," I smiled. Anna gave me a suspicious look and continued to eat. I looked back at my plate and finished my serving as well.

We barely said anything, which kind of made the atmosphere a little weird. After we all finished, I waved the waiter over and paid the bill.

"Thanks," Anna said, as we got up from our seat. I grabbed a handful of candy that the store offered in front.

"You want some?" I said, dropping a couple of pieces in her hands.

"Thanks," she said. We headed outside and I parted paths with them.

"Be sure to be back soon," Anna said, waving. I smiled and waved back. When they were out of sight, my smile quickly faded away.

_Why am I like this? _I thought. I started to frown and think. _I just don't understand this whole situation. Emily ran off with another dude... then turns around and says I'M the one that's messed up and inconsiderate. This shit doesn't make sense._

I found myself walking closer to the river. I find this spot very calming and I usually come here with Lizelle. I sometimes come here when I'm very stressed about studying as well. I sat on one of the benches that were near the water. The water ripples were beautiful. The natural current allowed the water to collide with the rocky shores. I watched the blinking lights of traffic on the bridge. These lights illuminated the water and everything was calm. I closed my eyes and thought about Emily.

I did not understand her, nor her species. I don't understand anything about them, despite dating one. I didn't want to understand them either.

They were truly beautiful and terrifying.

How does one have contrasting traits? How does this even exist? I took in a deep breathe as I felt my stress fade away.

As soon as I graduate, I would need to go to college. I would need to find myself a job to be able to live.

A brief image of Emily appeared in my mind. Our promise.

"I promise," she said, holding my hand. I snapped awake and a wide lake faced me.

_God... _I thought as I covered my face with both my hands.

"You are still here?" I heard. I turned around.

"Why are you here?" I asked, keeping hatred and spite out of my voice. She shrugged and sat on the at end of the bench.

"Just wanted to talk," she said, looking out to the waters. I turned to watch the waves as well.

We both remained silent before I asked a question.

"How've you been doing?" I asked.

"... I've been okay," she said. She had no expression on her face.

"..."

A pause hit again.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I came here because the other school that I went to had too many dark types," she said.

"Hm... you never seem fond of any dark types," I pointed out.

"I guess... it's just that they make me uncomfortable," she admitted.

"You mean the fact that you have a type disadvantage?" I clarified. She nodded. "Well, think about how the dark types feel,"

"..."

I sighed.

"How're your classes going?" I asked.

"Good," she said.

"You failing anything?" I said, semi-jokingly.

"No," she said. I glanced at her to see her emotionless face looking at the flowing river.

"Is there... anything particularly bothering you that you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Maybe not so much me, but more about you," Emily said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I... the first couple days of school I've been stressing out mainly because of... pretty much you," she admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You were so... spiteful the day that I came here. I didn't want to step down either, personally because I, myself, had reasons to be mad," Emily said.

"But... you were the one who ran off," I said, feeling the words stick to my tongue.

"..."

"I'm sure that there's a reason behind this, and I'm willing to at least listen..." I offered.

"..." She stayed silent for a second. "Do you hate me?"

"No," I said. "Just a bit wary,"

She shrouded her shoulders.

"To a gardevoir, not knowing something can be very frightening and traumatizing. We get paranoid very easily, so we need a constant input of information that will satisfy our mind for information," She said. "I was getting pushed to the edge, mainly because I didn't know how you truly felt. I... I just don't like to know that there's somebody out in the world that despises me and wishes to hunt me down on every opportunity that they have."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, curiously. She stayed silent for a second before speaking.

"I... I know you probably resent me and everything, and that you are concealing your true feelings pretty well. But I want to know how you think about gardevoirs..." Emily said, forcefully.

"About what?" I said.

"About me, as a gardevoir," Emily said, looking away. I looked away.

"Honestly, I don't hate you as much as you think," I said. "I was very surprised that I saw you though, so I'm sorry that I was probably pissed for a couple of days. I vowed to never cross paths with you again, but here you are. When you cheated on me, I just had so many unanswered questions. It's just... What's bothering me the most is that I never understood why you went off with another guy,"

"..."

"Not to mention, he was found unconscious and traumatized after a couple of days," I said. "I just don't get why we never stayed together..."

"So you want to date me again?" Emily said. _What? _I understood what she was going at.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just too much," I said. "I hope you understand,"

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I would have declined as well," Emily said, looking away. "Well, at least I know you don't hate me,"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I still am suspicious around you," I said, glancing at her. She sighed and smiled a little. "So the point of you talking to me was to understand how I feel? Why didn't you just use your feeling powers?"

"I... I can't feel the emotions of people precisely if I'm not in a deep relationship with them," she admitted.

"So..." I said. "You don't despise me either, right? It seems like you dislike every I do,"

"No, I don't hate-hate you. But..." she trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Can... can we just become friends?" Emily said, shyly. I did a double-take to make sure I was hearing right.

"...Well of course," I said. "I bet there's a reason behind it, am I right?"

"..."

"I was right," I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm failing calculus and I need you to help me," she blushed. I face-palmed but smiled nevertheless.

"Alright Emily, I'll tutor you," I said, standing up.


	6. Lizelle's Day

**Hi, yes I updated. **

**I'll begone for another month since I have no chapters written after this one. So yeah...**

It has been a couple of hours since I spoke to Emily.

I spun around my chair lazily. We made it home safe after talking. We can finally talk like normal people without going after each other's throat. I had to admit, but I felt much better after we talked about how we felt. A sense of burden was lifted from my shoulders, allowing to think clearly and feel better. I was humming, thinking about what would do tomorrow when my phone rang.

"A message from H.L," a notification showed. I chuckled to myself, recollecting why I named Lizelle on my phone as H.L. (It meant Horny Lopunny for those who are curious.)

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Lizelle asked.

"No," I texted back. A symbol showed that she saw my message and was typing back.

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow to the audition?" Lizelle said.

"When is it?" I typed.

"Tomorrow hun," Lizelle said, with a kissing face.

"Okay, sure I'll go with you," I typed. Afterward, I typed in, "I hope you know where to go because I don't,"

"Yeah no, I know how to get there. Don't worry 3," Lizelle sent. I chuckled and added.

"I don't have life insurance,"

"Oh shut up, I'll protect you if anything," Lizelle said, with a rolling eye emote. I picked up my phone and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what I should be more excited about. Supporting my girlfriend or being protected by my girlfriend," I texted.

"How about both?" Lizelle said.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep? You have to wake up earlier right?" I said.

"Yeah, but I kind of wanted to talk to my bitch before I sleep." She sent.

"What do you want me to talk about then?" I texted.

"Hm... I dunno, make me feel happy or something..." she sent.

"Did you practice?," I typed. _Wtf?_

"The day before?" She texted, sounding like she expected more.

"I don't know," I texted. I could literally hear her sighing through the phone.

"You wanna come over or something?" Lizelle said.

"It's kind of late..." I texted.

"Do you not want to see your girlfriend?" Lizelle semi-scolded.

"It's not that," I quickly texted back with a laughing emote. "I'm worried about you not being able to sleep."

A pause happened before she texted back.

"That's so sweet," she said. "But your right, I wouldn't be able to sleep if you stayed up and plowed my ass the whole night,"

I blushed and put down my phone. A ring sounded and I glanced at my phone.

"Sweet dreams :)" she texted. I sent back a quick, "You too ;)" before laying on my bed. I shielded my eyes from the light above. I reached over and turned off the lights before drifting off to sleep. 

Next morning...

I grabbed my keys and headed outdoors. I hummed lightly as the cold autumn weather blew in my face.

_The leaves are beautiful..._ I thought as I walked by the falling leaves. _Everything is serene... Emily doesn't hate me... Lizelle is waiting for me for her audition... hey, my grades are fine... things are looking up..._

As I walked across the campus, I saw a lot of other couples. They were mainly Pokémon to Pokémon and humans to humans. It was quite rare to see Pokémon to human relationships around the school.

_Well, I guess it's not that rare if you are dating a lopunny... _I thought as I went down the steps.

I turned the corner to see Lizelle sitting on the overhead that connected the building to the streets. Her legs are rocking lightly in the air. Her head was eagerly turned the other way like she was expecting someone. She wore a cute grey sweater and wore short pants. She clutched the sleeves of the sweater as she looked around. When Lizelle finally spotted me waiting, her eyes widen with happiness and she jumped down.

"Didn't I tell you not to go up there before?" I chided.

"Good morning to you too," she said, offering me a granola bar she had started to eat. I leaned over to bite a part of it.

A pair of hitmonchans walked by and giggled to each other. Lizelle winked at them and hugged me.

"You know them?" I asked as I followed her. She nodded.

"We used to wrestle with each other," she said.

"You were on the wrestling team?" I asked, surprised.

"Freshman year," Lizelle said. I nodded, pleasantly surprised.

"Aren't you still on the volleyball team?" She asked. I nodded. "How's it going?"

"Oh... it's going okay. I didn't go to practice recently, so that happened," I chuckled nervously. She looked at me with the corner of her eyes.

"Why?" She asked. "You love to play volleyball in your spare time."

"You know, school stuff is getting in the way. I've been getting more work and tests, so I wanted to prepare for those," I partly lied. She seemed to accept that statement as she continued to walk.

"To be honest right now, I'm super nervous about the audition," Lizelle said. I glanced at her.

"You were always very confident about every audition that you go to. How come you are so nervous this time?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's just the gut feelings, maybe. Also, this one is much more significant than the other ones. The pay is higher and I get many more roles to play."

"Oh really now? Are you going to become famous?" I asked, excited for her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, kinda, so that's why I really want to do well here," Lizelle said.

"You will do amazing," I reassured her. "It's just like the other auditions that you've faced. Just focus on your task and ignore the other people, they will distract you."

"I know, I know..." Lizelle whined. "It's just the anxiety of messing up..."

"Lizelle," I said seriously.

"What?" Lizelle said.

"Calm down. Being nervous doesn't do anything except make you perform worse." I told her.

"I know, but-"

"No buts. What are you nervous for? You're literally the best at our school. Not only that, you represent our school. Why would you want to throw away this amazing chance?" I said, comforting her.

She smiled a little, "you are right, I shouldn't be nervous. Being nervous never helps anyway."

"That's more like it," I said.

"Hey, but... if I get the role, can I borrow you for the night?" She said, eyes glinting. I shrugged.

"If you manage to convince my roommate here not to rat on us," I said, jokingly. "Also you know it's against the rules right?"

"We have done it plenty of times, so why are you saying no to this one?" She said, sadly.

"You right," I said. "Why is it always rewards with you?"

"Why are you the one complaining," she whined, nudging me.

"Look who's talking," I pointed out.

"Real funny," Lizelle said.

We made our way downtown on a train. Apparently it was really far from campus. We both chatted amongst on the subway. I noticed that a lot of people were glaring at me for whatever reason, so I tried my best to ignore them. Lizelle noticed and shrugged them off. I couldn't believe somebody actually dared to approach Lizelle to ask for her number. I immediately stepped in and interfered. The man, in his forties probably, looked like he wanted to fight but Lizelle's intimidation aura took better hold of him. Snarling, he left and disappeared into the crowd. It seemed that most jerks appeared near downtown. Shaking my head in frustration, we continued to make our way across the city. Lizelle saw that I was upset and tried to comfort me by pinching my ass every twenty steps that I took. I was so annoyed that I just gave up being agitated. Funny how emotions worked. Our final half of the ride was rather peaceful, thankfully. But I really didn't like how other people stared at Lizelle. Who knows what they were fantasizing about in their minds. I really wanted to just protect Lizelle and just claim her for me and myself only. At last, we reached our stop. We walked across the street to see a giant glass tower.

"This is the place you are going to work?" I asked.

"If I get in, yes." She said, looking up. We entered the glass lobby and a woman approached us.

"Here for auditions?" She asked kindly. Lizelle nodded. She directed us towards an elevator and pressed thirty-three for us.

"Holy shit there is fifty floors here," I said after the door closed.

"That's amazing..." she said, looking at all the buttons.

"You can also see an amazing view," I said, looking out the transparent elevator. She held my hand against the railing.

"It's really beautiful." She said, staring outside. The sun has already risen a little bit, so the ray of lights was cast against the buildings, making the shadows dance in the floor. The lights reflected off the building causing the streets to have a vibrant look. I could see miles away on this cloudless day.

"You can do it, Lizelle," I whispered. She smiled and held my hands tighter.

The elevator reached our floor and we stepped out. I saw a couple of other human girls and other feminine looking Pokémon. A dressed man looked around as if he is searching for someone. When his eyes laid on Lizelle, he called out.

"Hurry, let's go, it's already time." He said, rushing over to us.

"Mr. Hankins?" Lizelle said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, me neither. The judges are almost done with the two in front of you. Did you warm up yet?" The man said.

"We are quite early actually," Lizelle said. "That's my teacher, just saying."

"Who is this?" The man said, extending his hand out.

"Aiden," I said, shaking his hand. "Her significant other."

He smiled. "It's nice to be young again huh? Anyways," he turned to Lizelle, "we have to go."

Lizelle turned to give me a peck on my cheek.

"Good luck," I whispered to Lizelle, using my thumb to graze her hip. "Our deal remember?"

She blushed and pushed my hand away. I smiled after her. Once they left, my smile returned to a small sad frown. I looked around for a seat. I eventually spotted one in the corner.

_It's rather crowded today. A lot of people participating in the auditions? _I guessed. I sat down and pulled out my laptop. _Thank goodness I could work here. Free WiFi?_

I looked at the setting menu and spotted a couple of open hotspots.

_Honestly, it's never great to connect to public servers, because once you connect to it, you are prone to any hackers__. _I thought.

I connected to a free spot in a coffee store near us. I scrolled over to enable my Tor security.

_Hm. _I thought as a pop up showed up, notifying my security was working fine.

At this point, I was vaguely aware of two other lopunnies speaking with one another in a suspicious tone. _Two O' clock, North East, two targets, why are they walking towards here?_

"Hey there, is this seat taken?" One of them said. I shook my head and continued to focus on my work.

_God, what the hell. Can't they just leave me alone? _I thought.

"Are you here for the auditions?" They asked.

"No," I said, looking up and sideways. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Nicole and she's Jackie." Nicole said, gesturing to Jackie.

"How can I help you?" I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to help us warm up," Jackie said, glancing slightly at Nicole.

"I'm good, thanks," I said, looking back down. "If you guys want help, there are plenty of staff here anyways."

"Aww don't be like that. You seem like you know your... 'language' going on there." Nicole gestured to my computer.

"Um, actually no, it's not a language. It's my script to complete fry somebody's phone once they connect to an electronic pineapple or fake router. Once they do that, I've stolen not only their credit card information but also their bank account." I said, calmly. They looked at each other surprised.

"Oh... okay," Nicole said.

"Yeah, you can't work constantly like that can you? Take a break. Why don't you help out?" Jackie said, touching my shoulder.

"How about... no," I said, brushing her hand off.

"Aww don't be like that," Jackie said, persistently.

"Hey, I said stop," I said.

"Who was that you walked in with?" Nicole asked.

"My friend," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to be blunt, but was the lopunny that walked in called Lizelle?" Nicole said. I looked up with a curious face.

"Does that matter?" I asked.

"Why are you so protective?" Jackie said.

"Now now, no need to get so mad." Nicole said, with a glint in her eyes. "You guys don't happen to be dating, are you?"

"Yes?" I said. I punched myself inside. The words slipped out before I had the chance to cut myself.

"Oh..." She said, allowing her legs to brush against mine. "Oh god, trust me. She's definitely something else."

"A whore too. God, that thing that happened right after the 'incident'" Jackie said, rolling her eyes. My hands shook in anger as she said this.

"I heard she got fucked by multiple other Pokémon's and humans," Nicole said, fawning her arrogance.

"I know right!" Jackie said, nodding. "How disgusting. You must be her rebound or something,"

"Hey, I don't want to be rude or anything, but like I don't appreciate you talking about her that way," I said. They looked at me strangely, like they were expecting me to be curious or something.

"Do you even know how she is actually? Like her actual personality?" Nicole said, with raised eyebrows.

"Not that I know of," I said, sounding agitated. "What's the deal with you guys anyway?"

"Nothing really," Jackie said, playing with her ears. "You see, Lizelle used to be great buddies with us. It's was only after Max fucked her over that she got expelled. I'm kind of surprised she recovered."

"Yeah, some guy exposed Max's whole drug train, Arceus," Nicole said.

"Yeah, well he's standing right in front of you," I said. "If you guys don't tell me why you are here, I'm going to call security."

"You exposed Max?" Jackie said, looking at Nicole with a surprised face.

"What. A. Hero," Nicole said, resting her hands on my arm.

"Hey, our audition is soon. We should probably go. How about we meet up together later?" Jackie suggested.

"No, I'm good," I said, looking back at my computer.

"Aww, don't be like that," Nicole said, brushing her arms against mine. "You seem quite interesting actually. How about we go out later tonight after our audition? I know we probably hit it off with a bad start, but we'll make up for it tonight."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Jackie said, winking. Nicole scribbled her number on a brochure and winked at me.

"Think about it," they said, leaving with a teasing touch on my face.

I looked in disgust after they left.

_Whores. _I thought, ripping the brochure up. I deposited the paper into a trash bin and snorted.

I sat for a good ten minutes in peace before Lizelle came out.

"How was it?" I asked, smiling. She hugged me tightly.

"It was good!" She said, biting my neck. "Oh god. I think I did really good. I didn't mess up or anything. The judges were smiling and-"

"Woah, calm down, Jesus Christ," I said, catching her. She flopped down onto the chair next to mine.

"I'm so, so tired," she said, looking at me with a cute face.

"I know you are tired. You did well," I said, gathering my belongings. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

I led her into the elevator. I was vaguely aware that both lopunnies were glancing at us. Lizelle didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

"You okay?" Lizelle said, shaking my sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, facing at her.

"Liar," she insisted, raising her paws to outline my folds on my forehead. "You are frowning a little,"

"I'm fine," I said, hugging her. "Even if I'm not, you know I would always tell you right?"

_It's for our own good anyway..._

"Heh, you say so," she said, resting both hands on my arms. I rubbed her back as the elevator reached the first floor.

We exited the building to see the sun right above us. It was a nice clear day today. The surrounding air was just cold enough to have a satisfying breeze whenever the winds picked up.

"Kind of feels like a date, no?" Lizelle said, bumping her hips against mine.

"It does," I said, smiling. "Did you have anything planned? I'm free all day,"

"Yeah, not all night though," Lizelle said, winking at me. "Let's check out the rinks near downtown,"

"Ice skating?" I said, unsure.

"No, swimming," Lizelle said sarcastically. "Of course ice skating you dummy,"

"Ouch," I said, feinting being heartbroken. "Who said you can be sarcastic towards me?" I said, lightly pinching her sides. She giggled and jumped away.

"All right, _master~,_" she said, teasingly. I growled and playfully tried to grab her to keep her in control.

"Ah! He's trying to molest me!" She cried.

"Yo chill!" I said, looking around. Thankfully nobody was there. When I turned to scold Lizelle she was pouting at me in such a way I couldn't possibly criticize her,

"Fuck you," I said, poking her puffed-up cheeks. Her expression broke into a grin and hugged my arm. With a disappointed shake of the head, we both walked downtown towards the busy heart of the city. We passed by dozens of shops to which Lizelle took at a look once in a while. We tried many appetizers along the way. Although my poor wallet cried for me to stop, I merely shrugged it off. It was Lizelle's day after all. We held hands along the lake where cyclist traveled towards uptown and further downtown. It did feel like a pleasant day. We walked a couple of blocks chatting before the route changed, leading us towards lots of other people and Pokémon. Surprisingly, not a lot of people were there. It was filled with mostly kids and other professional skaters. I watched in amazement as the professionals did twirls and spins on the smooth ice.

_Damn. _I thought as we went to rent skates. Lizelle watched in suppressed laughter as I made my way to the entrance in an uncertain hobble. She grasped my hands and gently brought me over to the ice. I almost lost balance and grabbed onto the rail.

"Never skated before?" Lizelle said, smiling as if she was watching a kid doing something stupid.

"I have, it just takes me a while to go from solid ground to slippery ice," I said, with shaking legs. "You already know how to ice skate?"

"A little," she said, pushing herself away from me with a move of her leg. She glides along the ice and came back like a boomer ring.

"You already know how to ice skate," I complained.

"I'll teach you, don't worry," she smiled, skating behind me. From there, we both proceeded to gently move around the ring. She taught me how to push myself forward on the ice.

I got used to pushing myself forward quickly. I went too fast once and crashed into a wall because I didn't know how to steer left or right. I sighed in annoyance as Lizelle laughed while coming over to help me. I grabbed her paws and pulled myself upwards.

"Don't really know how to explain it, but when steering, you have to put pressure on the opposite leg of the way you are going. Put instead of pushing yourself forward, you kind of want to push yourself in the direction you go," Lizelle said, as I clutched onto her for dear life. I uncertainly balanced on the ice by myself. I used one leg to steer myself as Lizelle instructed. I quickly losses balance, but Lizelle was there to catch me.

"You gotta be more careful," She whispered into my ear.

"I can't skate," I whined. She pulled me back onto two legs. I stood back and was hit by how beautiful Lizelle was. She smiled at me expectantly. I smiled back at how her hands were at her hips, magnifying the amount of arrogance she had in her skill to ice skate. I skated forward and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise as she skated backward.

"What was that for?" Lizelle said, blushing. A couple of kids skated by giggling. A guy walking past flashed me an "Okay buddy" hand gesture.

"I don't know," I said. "I just wanted to,"

"Try to keep your lust down," Lizelle said, red from embarrassment. "There is still plenty of time, horny man,"

"What did you say?" I said, chasing after her on ice. 

"I'm so full," Lizelle said, as I bit into a piece of steak lying on my plate.

"Hey, my treat, you can eat more if you want," I said.

"You know I would never exploit your wallet's money," Lizelle said. I've already paid the bill and was ready to leave.

"Come on," Lizelle said, getting up with difficulty. "Let's go,"

"Alright," I said, pushing my chair back to stand up. We left the restaurant and walked towards the subway. We both swiped into the gate system and patiently waited for a train.

"Today was fun huh?" I said as Lizelle sighed happily against my shoulder. She nodded tiredly.

"I'm so tired," she said.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up when it's our stop," I said. She gave me a weak thumbs up and passed out against my shoulder. I adjusted her head a little so that she could be more comfortable. I smiled happily at the near-empty train. I hummed to myself a little and recalled the moments that Lizelle and I spent together. I chuckled a little when I remembered we once went to a drinking party where we both got knocked out. Later we found out we were moved to somebody's room. Turns out somebody carried us into their bed when we woke up. We were only dating a little at that point. Furiously embarrassed, we both left the party to enjoy a little silence of our own. Another time we were both at a paintball event. It was a free for all at the time. But when I saw Lizelle, I couldn't bring myself to shoot her. When Lizelle saw me, she had no hesitation in shooting me. I winced at the paintball as they hit my chest but laughed as I returned fire.

_Good times. _I thought. I watched as the subway pulled away from the station. I noticed a pair of couples consisting of a gardevoir and a young-looking male. I glanced at them and felt negative energy wash over myself as I thought about Emily. The gardevoir managed to catch my eye. The boy saw me looking so he waved. I have a shy wave back but glanced at the gardevoir. The gardevoir quickly teleported next to me. I nervously glanced out of the window of the train. We were deep into the tunnel, so we couldn't really leave.

"Hey, I don't want to be weird or anything, but I sense some psychic marks, Mark," the unknown gardevoir said.

"Olivia, don't go peeking around other strangers," Mark said, across from us. "Plus somebody is trying to sleep."

"I know, I'm sorry," Olivia whispered, teleporting back. "But... this one's interesting."

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Don't mind her, she's just trying to make trouble," Mark said, scolding Olivia.

"I'm not, he's the one that's in trouble," Olivia said, curiously.

"Olivia!" Max said, sharply.

"It's fine," I said, smiling. "What was that about me being in danger?"

"Hm... I see you've had some contact with another of my species." Olivia said. She frowned as she spoke. "A higher classed gardevoir at that,"

"Hey, I'm really sorry about my gardevoir-," Max started, but I cut him off,

"No need to be sorry," I said, glancing at Lizelle who was still asleep. "I'm actually quite interested in what your partner is saying, however. Could you please elaborate on what you said about a 'higher class?'"

"I am a lower class myself, it is such an honor to meet an upper class's previous mate," Olivia said. Her eyes twinkled in deep thought. Something tells me that she knows something that's beyond my knowledge.

"You dated a gardevoir as well?" Max asked. I nodded.

"I was," I said, smiling sadly. "She left me for somebody else though. Ironically, it didn't work out in the end anyway, because the boy was found-" My body froze. My eyes glanced at Olivia for a brief second. Her head was tilted at angle arms around Max as if to protect him. My spine shook as I noticed her murderous smile. It looks as though she was willing to sacrifice anything to protect Max for some odd reason my mind couldn't work out.

_Speak another word, and I will gladly murder you. _I heard Olivia say sadistically. My face drained of blood as I heard the warning emanating ring from her.

"It just didn't work out in the end," I corrected myself.

"That's unfortunate," Max said.

"Indeed," I nodded. Olivia returned to looking out the window as if nothing happened at all. _What just happened? She just tried... what?_

"It's our stop, Max," Olivia said, getting his attention.

"Alright, I'm really sorry about Olivia," Max said, giving me a polite smile. I shook my head and smiled back. They both got up to the door.

Olivia glanced at me before exiting the train, "Everbody has their own reasons to make certain actions, Aiden. Think yourself as Emily,"

My arms tensed up at my ex's name. The door closed before I could demand how she knew my name and Emily's name. Olivia gave me a small smile before the train pulled away.

_Everybody has their own reasons... _I thought, looking outside the window as we left the station. _Excuses. If the world only worked that way..._

I dropped my head onto Lizelle before closing my eyes in deep thought. 

"You seem very concerned about something," Lizelle said. I smiled and patted her on the head.

"It's nothing," I said. "If I seem very unhappy, I'm really sorry."

Lizelle frowned cutely. I pinched her cheeks.

"Fluffy," I commented.

We were back at our dorms, or rather Lizelle's dorm. I watched as Lizelle fumbled for her keys. She let me into her room.

"You hungry?" I asked, going into the kitchen.

"No, are you?" Lizelle said.

"Not really, just in the mood for dessert," I said, opening the freezer. I bent down and grabbed a carton of ice cream I left here a week ago. Lizelle passed by me to get water and smacked my ass.

"You're going to get fatter if you keep eating junk food," she commented.

"Men don't get fat," I said jokingly. "Bunnies do,"

Lizelle raised an eyebrow. "That's some fucked up logic there,"

I shrugged. I collapsed onto her couch and Lizelle snuggled up against my chest.

"I can't eat," I said, trying to open the carton.

"I know," she smiled at me. I sighed and placed the lid on Lizelle's head.

"Be my table then," I said, proceeding to scoop some ice cream. I held the spoon near her mouth and she ate the ice cream that I offered. "Can you go fetch another spoon?"

"Just eat the one I ate from," Lizelle said, facing the blank TV.

"Ew no," I said, making a face. She sighed and sat up, taking the spoon from me.

"Have you seen the new transfer student?" Lizelle said, suddenly.

"Hm?" I asked.

"The gardevoir that came to our school." She said, looking outside. "She's really pretty too, apparently."

"Hm. I might have seen her around." I said, coughing.

"You good?" Lizelle asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Why did you bring her up?" I asked.

"I don't know..." she said, sounding somewhat worried. "I heard rumors that she's been hitting off really well with Tyler so..."

"Tyler?" I asked, shocked. "That druggy?"

"Yeah," Lizelle said. "She probably doesn't know the network of assholes, since she just came to this school."

"They are dating?" I asked, surprised.

"Seems like it." Lizelle said, getting up and pinning me to the back of the couch. "But it doesn't concern us, does it? It's her own problem."

Lizelle proceeded to hug me, slowly feeling down my stomach. My mind was still fixed on the fact that Emily has been "friendly" with Tyler. _Oh my god, what the hell is she thinking? What if she actually..._

"You okay?" Lizelle asked, kissing my forehead. I gently pushed her off. She whined and stepped away.

"I'm sorry." I said, covering my face. I got up and pulled her into a hug. "I just can't right now. I have something I have to do."

Lizelle pulled away and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"That's fine," Lizelle said, slightly sadly. "If you need anything, tell me."

"I will." I said, kissing her. "I'll call you later."

"You better," Lizelle said, smiling.

I turned away and grabbed the keys from the counter. I left Lizelle's apartment into the night sky. I started to walk faster as I walked back to my apartment.

_What is she doing?_


	7. Shopping with Anna

**Surprise Surprise!**

**I hope everybody is doing well and staying healthy. **

**I know things are getting boring during quarantine but... Anyways, I've been busy with school work and (oh dear) AP Tests, which are NOT fun. I've been juggling lots of tests and HW so writing was not as frequent as I wished. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Breathing hard in the cold night sky, I walked at a fast pace throughout the darkened night campus. A growing concern started to animate across my feelings as I walked. The sky was black and the lamps dimly shined across the brick floors I walked across. I sighed out loud when I came across a couple being engrossed with each other in the public.

I stepped into my complex and fumbled for the keys. I sharply walked across the hallway to my dorm. I opened the door and saw some light being emitted in Emily's room.

_What do I do? I can't just approach her and be like, who the hell are you hanging around these days... _I thought, pacing around.

I went to the kitchen and rubbed my forehead frustrated. _Why am I getting annoyed over this? _

I mustered my courage and knocked on her door.

"What?" I heard her call out.

"Uh... ahem, you..." I panicked. _What the fuck am I doing? _

"You want to have a study session over the weekend?" I asked. I could feel a confused feeling spreading across the air. It was icy cold. It was horrible.

"Why the fuck do you want that?" She asked, giving me a look.

"You know... I'm busy, so I thought I could help you as well..." I said nervously. "It's fine if you don't as well but-"

"Yeah, well I made plans over the weekend so uh..." Emily said.

"Oh... my bad," I said, stepping out of her door way. I shut it.

_What the fuck? I... what I am doing? _I ruffled my hair and pacing around my room. _I have to figure out if she's really being around bad people. Why am I going through such a fuss? Emily probably thinks I'm creepy as fuck now. Wait... since when did I care about how she thinks?_

The door to our dorm sounded.

"I'm back," Anna announced, sounding out of breath. I groaned and just lied down on my bed.

"Aiden help me put away groceries please," Anna said.

_Say what now? _I thought, tossing and turning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anna peering at me from my door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seemingly unimpressed. I didn't respond and just covered myself with the sheets.

"Hormones now?" Anna asked, tugging the sheets away from me. "Help with the groceries. You're responsible next week,"

"Alright alright," I said, letting my head drop. I slouched into the hallway and mindlessly put away the food that Anna bought into the fridge.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, holding up a package. It had a strange smell. _Pokemon food?_

"Things for me," Anna said, "put it in the freezer please."

_Hm. _

My heart lifted slightly when I saw some of my favorite things amongst the bad of groceries that Anna carried home.

"What's your plan tomorrow?" Anna asked, stepping beside me.

"Nothing planned yet," I said, feeling my tongue getting dry. _Yeah, like I can say that I wanted a study session with an ex..._

"Great," Anna said. "Let's go stationary shopping tomorrow. I'm running out of supplies and since you have nothing else to do, we mind as well head downtown."

"Huh?" I said, staring at her. I already went downtown with Lizelle today. _Do_ _I have to go again?_

"Did you not hear what I said?" Anna said, poking my chest. "Are you deaf?"

"Partly," I said, sighing. "fine, I'll go with you tomorrow. I have to get something for myself as well."

"Great," Anna said, lips curling upwards. "Did you eat yet?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. Anna peered at me with an unreadable expression.

"You okay?" she asked, in a somewhat worrying manner. "You sound really distressed for some reason."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little spaced out as usual," I said.

She reached out to feel my forehead. I waited as she leaned in with her forehead to compare her temperature with mine.

"You seem worried about something," Anna said, pulling back.

"Maybe," I said, avoiding her gaze. "I've got a project due to so hm..."

"You do?" Anna asked, sighing. "Urgh fine, go, go. Work, I'll take over."

"You sure?" I asked as she pushed me out of the kitchen. "I can still help for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, I'm the one who's dragging you downtown again. Plus you seem really tired, so I'll take over." Anna said.

"Oh, thanks a lot then," I said, leaving the area. "You should sleep early too,"

"I will. Be up by eight tomorrow. We are taking the bus." She said.

"Cool," I said, retreating back into my room. I flopped down on my bed again.

_Maybe I should work right now. _I thought, peeking at my computer. _I guess so that I can forget about Emily._

I stayed up much through the night until around 1:00 in the morning, so that wasn't great. I managed to complete my workload for Saturday, meaning I could probably take it easy tomorrow. My mind still unconsciously thought about the idea of Emily with somebody else. Even though it is completely petty and illogical, I still found somewhat of discomfort in the idea.

_Am I worried for no reason? What am I being so anxious about? Emily? The person that she's with? Hell, I don't give a crap about that druggy. What am I so flustered for? _I thought, sinking into my arms. The more I thought about it, the more that I started to question my own objective. I didn't even have one.

_Eh whatever, Imma go to sleep_. I said, crawling back into my sanction.

"Morning," Anna said, knocking on my door.

"Morning..." I muttered. My eyes drifted to the ceiling. I felt like I was missing something. Something in my mind seemed to be voided...

_OH FUCK! I forgot to call Lizelle! _I jumped up and grabbed my phone. Lizelle called twice but gave up. _Fuck fuck frick shit poop crap. _

I tried to call her, but it went straight to voice mail. _Ohhhhh noooooooo..._

I gave up after calling her five times. I slumped to the floor.

_Is this what being blocked feels like? _I thought. Anna passed my door to go to the bathroom and saw me in my depressed state.

"Weirdo," she muttered, leaving to go to the bathroom.

I pulled my shit together, ate breakfast, and got some stretches in.

_Oh, dude, I smell as like an ass. _I thought, taking a quick shower. I came out of the shower drying my hair and throwing on random clothing.

"I'm ready!" I called, getting my empty side bag from my room.

"Give me a couple of minutes!" I heard Anna say.

"Aight," I said, leaving our apartment. "I'm going to wait in the common area." I jogged down the staircase and sat down on the couches. I looked around the common area and realized that I was the only one there. Our building had multiple dorms. There were probably 8 other dorms, so around 24 people residing in the area. The bigger pokemon got a special space on the other side of the campus. I looked through my phone for any messages. It didn't look like anybody sent me anything important. I scrolled through social media and encountered Lizelle's post. It was the one I took of her yesterday. I swiped left to see a picture of both of us. In the picture, I was busy trying to get a waiter's attention while she stuck a tongue out at the camera. My eyes unconsciously glanced at her exposed cleavage. It looked kinda cute I had to admit. Around four-hundred people liked the post. She had many more connections than me. I only had measly four-hundred followers while she had twice (2.5 actually) the amount I did.

"Hey, sorry about the wait," Anna said, tapping my shoulder. I flinched and looked behind me. She had a really cute white skirt that perfectly complimented how she looked.

"Why do braixens always wear skirts?" I asked, getting up. She frowned.

"Because it goes with our fur patterns, duh." She said, sounding slightly upset. "You don't like it?"

"I never said that," I said. "It looks fine."

We went along the path and boarded a bus. I calmly looked outside as we headed downtown. Luckily, today there was good weather. It was cold, but warm at the same time. I'm rather glad I decided to wear a light jacket, rather than a trench coat today. Beside me, Anna was humming along, apparently enjoying herself.

_She's still a child after all_. I thought, resting my head on my arms while looking glumly outside the window.

When our bus arrived, we left the vehicle.

"Do you know the way?" I asked, following her around.

"Yup! I planned on going to a stationary a couple of streets away. There was something that I really wanted to check out." Anna said. I followed her while looking around. The atmosphere was almost uplifting. It was a little after rush-hour, so there were much fewer people around. Everybody seemed to be much relaxed. I saw a couple of kids with their parents walking around. I watched as a group of kids hung around the streets. I smiled a little at that, since they were trying to act tough and stuff.

_A cub will still be a cub I guess. _I thought while moving my hair out of my eyes. _Maybe I should get a haircut sometime soon... I can't see much out of my bangs._

My attention was recollected as Anna tugged at my sleeve. I followed her into a small wooden building. The surrounding area was much more modern, so this small store really stood out.

"Welcome!" a girl at the entrance greeted. Anna smiled and dragged me around towards the back of the isle.

"Look at these!" She said, showing me a bunch of notebooks.

"What's so special about these?" I asked, picking one up.

"It's smooth. Imagine using one of their pens on this surface. It's good for note-taking!" She exclaimed.

"I do everything on my computer..." I said, feeling the surface with the tip of my finger. It was indeed really soft and smooth. _Hm, makes me actually want to buy one. Damn their pens are really nice too. _I thought as I drew a small stick figure with one of the pens they offered as a demo. I looked around the dingy place. Something seemed surreal about the area, but I couldn't put it into words. The ceiling of the building was dark, and only light lamps hung from the ceiling, illuminating much of the store. It was as though we stepped into a mysterious, yet charming, forest.

A cat figure caught my eye to my right. I walked over and saw a cardboard box. A cat figure was staring back at me. I looked at the instructions, which prompted me to put a quarter on the plate that the cardboard box had. As soon as the weight of the coin registered, the mechanical cat took it's paw and took the coin.

_That's cute._ I thought, putting another quarter in. _Oh dear... there goes a dollar._

"You really like cats huh?" Anna said, suddenly leaning next to me to see what I was so fascinated with. I stepped away and rubbed my neck.

"Yeah, kinda." I thought.

"I thought you hated everything," Anna said, slightly giggling. "I didn't know you liked cats though."

I looked away from embarrassment, "what's so bad about liking cats."

"Nothing," Anna said. "Just nice to see you flustered once in a while."

My expression then morphed into a scowl as I realized that she was poking fun at me.

"Come on, I've already finished with this shop," Anna said.

We left the store and continued to venture around the area. Time passed pretty quickly. Anna seemed to be extremely happy, compared to me who was carrying her stuff while walking into the female departments of clothing stores. I waited a couple of minutes in front of the dressing area because Anna wanted to buy a new coat. A lot of people murmured by the sight of us, but I didn't really mind. She settled with a beige colored overcoat that was specially shortened around her waist. It looked really nice actually because her dress showed under the coat. Things got a little late, so we decided to get a quick bite before we returned home.

"Do you want dessert?" I asked. We were at a Japanese place, and I was actually rather interested in getting some of their mochis.

"I'm good," Anna said, leaning against the wooden walls.

"Can I have this?" I asked, pointing at the menu. _I like vanilla a lot._ The dude got my order and left. I fumbled a little with the straw with my cup of soda. "What else did you have planned?"

"Hm..." Anna thought. "I hope you don't mind me taking you shopping."

"No, not really," I said, glancing at her. "I already predicted this and did all my work yesterday."

"Okay, I'm glad," she said, fidgeting. "the last place I wanted to go to is the riverside."

"Oh sure," I said, swirling the ice in my drink.

"Yeah, but, I want to go to the Stargazing section-" she started until I gave her a look, "I know its a couples section and don't get any weird ideas, but I need it for my art project."

"You are taking an art elective?" I said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I am," she said, softly.

"Cool," I said, shrugging. We remained silent for a second.

"You know?" Anna said, slightly annoyed. "You really suck at reading the mood?"

"Hm?" I thought, looking up.

"Do you want to go or what?" She said, glaring at me.

"Check please," I said, calling the guy over. Anna fumed in the corner of my eye. He smiled and he left with my credit card.

"What were you saying?" I said, looking at her tiredly.

"Fuck you," Anna looking away. I cracked a smile.

"Yeah I'll go with you, I was just messing with you." I laughed. She blushed a heavy shade of red. The waiter came back and we left the restaurant. Anna was kept on berating me about how annoying I was. The sky was quickly darkened because we spent so much time.

We took a quick ride on the bus and arrive towards the lowest part of downtown that was nearby a large lake. We passed by the mall that enclosed the area and made our way up the elevator to the eleventh floor. There, we step out onto the platform where the darkness enveloped the area. I couldn't really see really well in front of me, but several lights illuminated the steps in front of us.

"Where do you want to draw?" I asked, squinting.

"Can we go up there?" Anna asked, pointing up at the slanted, artificial hill. I stepped onto the fake grass and laid our stuff down at the spot. I took the blanket from her bag and spread it over the grass.

"Thanks," Anna said, in a somewhat quiet tone. "You can just sit over here or something."

"Why are you all shy of a sudden?" I asked, sitting right next to her on the blanket. I couldn't tell how she was feeling because of how dark it was. I saw nearby us that a couple of people were making out on the chairs to our far left.

"Oh, you wanna do that?" I asked, pointing at them. She slapped my wrist and growled.

"You're the worst." She said, angrily taking her supplies out.

"I know, you tell me that all the time," I said, sitting a little further away from her. I felt the gentle breeze against my skin and laid down.

"When is your assignment due?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"A week from now," Anna said, organizing her pens. "It's a pen and pencil assignment, but I wanted to draw something from the dark sky."

"Hm... that's nice," I thought. "Looking forward to seeing the end product."

We stayed silent for a second and the only noise that was there were the low murmurs from the other people and the fake trees. With my eyes closed, I felt a sense of calmness wash over me, something that was rare nowadays.

"Hey, what was up with you and Emily?" Anna asked, in a low voice.

"Hm?" I said, out of instinct even though I heard her.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk or anything but-"

"No, it's cool," I said, sighing. "I... hm... the world isn't as nice as it seems, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Anna said. I glanced saw her focusing on her sketches in the low light from the moonlight.

"I used to date Emily a couple of years ago, starting in middle school. But... if my memory is correct, things went hazy in the middle. Our breakup wasn't as smooth as I would have liked, but... it's hard," I started. "There was a problem a major error on my part, but from what I saw, Emily just kinda... hm... got bored with me? So yeah... hm... I kinda regret what I did thinking back now, but things are so tense that I can't really do anything about it." I said, feeling my voice cracking.

"... I'm really sorry if I offended you guys when I first met Emily. Was that why you nudged me from before?" Anna said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"... Are things okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, for the majority of the part," I said, sitting up. I felt like going to the bathroom, now that the sudden urge of peeing.

"Hey, I kinda need to go the bathroom," I said, getting her attention. "Can you watch my stuff?"

"Yeah sure," Anna said. "Come back quick though, I don't want to be... whatever just come back quick."

"Sure," I said, getting up. I made my way down the elevator to the 10th floor. I walked through the well-lit mall, trying to not make a face. I briefly glanced at the line to the 11th floor, which has begun accumulating.

_Hm... good thing we came here early_. I thought, taking a sharp right turn to the men's stall. I relieved myself, washed my hands, and dried it using the air blower. _Ahh jeez, the calpis I drank was good..._

I walked back to the entrance. There was a lot of pokemon around here, I noted. A strange amount of gardevoirs. I merely just shrugged it off, but something caught my eye. A gardevoir with strangely long hair with a human male. My eyes veered back to this human. I recognized this guy.

It was from Tyler. No doubt. His golden earrings and chain dripping from his ripped jeans make him stand out a lot from the general public.

_Wait so if Tyler is here... _I thought. I got a good look at the gardevoir laughing beside him.

It was Emily. Out of the most inconvenient spot, the last place I expected her to be, the last place I wanted her to be, somehow Emily is there.


End file.
